Bonds of a Brawler
by Stardust95
Summary: Made by me and Midenigufutsu koyote.A girl called Amoi from our world after falling during rock climbling finds herself in the world of the bakugan but she eventually finds out more about her origin. Plenty of OCs and romances.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_"Hey, sweety. You want pancakes or cereal for breakfast?"Mum asked._

_ "Er, what's going on?"I responded dodging the question._

_ "It's just breakfast, Amoi."Dad replied like I was crazy._

_ "Really? So the whole you lot not being there my entire life was just a dream?"I said like they knew what I was talking about._

_ "Are you feeling alright?"Mum asked._

_ "Yeah, I was mumbling to myself."I answered feeling relieved_

_ Bizarre dream!_

_ "I want pancakes."I said._

_ "Okay."Mum replied heading to the kitchen._

_ "Hey, remember that we are going to see your cousin Xenia today."Dad said._

_ "Oh, I haven't seen her in ages."I said getting excited._

_ The fork dropped to the floor._

_ "I'm such a klutz."I sighed reaching down to get it."Gotcha!"_

_ I moved back up right and then my Dad wasn't sitting at the table anymore, he had vanished._

_ "Dad?"I said looking around the room frantic._

_ I ran into the kitchen and Mum wasn't there either._

_ "Of course."I said sadly realising._

I hate those type of dreams, they make you think that everything in your life could be normal but really it couldn't be.

I headed to the rock climbling gym normally I would be at school but it's summer and I love rock climbling so I decided to do that to highlight my summer vacation as nothing else could happen to me which could possibly be more exciting. I always managed to get to the top of a rock climbling wall so there never was a challenge in rock climbling anymore and the only sport that I could say I was the best at along with track and skateboarding.

"Lower me down."I said.

The one thing I will say about rock climbing is that it is great help if you want to get over your fear of heights. I started to lower down slowly but surely but the rope seemed a lot more weak to me than before.

"Hey, what's with the rope?"I asked but it sounded like I was shouting.

"Nothing big."Someone said."Keep going."

"Whatever."I replied taking his word for it.

Then I started to go down again but then the rope snapped and I started to fall really fast and I was at a mid-high level at the time.

"AHHHHHHHH!"I screamed.

But then time seemed to slow but I kept my eyes closed as I was scared to open them out of fear I had hit the ground already and that I might be dead. When I decided to open my eyes after much time of thinking the worst I wasn't sure about...

"Where the hell am I!?"I exclaimed.

Right this could be two things that could be a logical explaination that could possibly go through someone's head at this moment in time.

I'm either hallcinating and from the state of this big time! Or I was plain dead and this either heaven or hell, I haven't quite made up mind about that one.

"Could be worse."I sighed even though I didn't believe that."Who am I kidding?"

"Are you okay?"A boy asked approaching me like you would if someone looked crazy.

"Depends if you like death tormenting you."I answered.

"Right."He said creeped out by my answer.

"She looks familiar."A voice said.

"Well--"I started to say then paused."Come to think of it, you both look strangly familiar."

"You probably heard of me."The boy said again sounding a bit cocky."I'm Dan Kuso."

I laughed out loud.

"Yeah, right."I said still laughing like an idiot then stopped."Seriously!?"

"Er, yeah."Dan responded.

"Oh, no, no, no!"I said repeating no to stop myself believing this.

"What?"Dan asked.

"Oh, nothing."I lied.

I never used to be a good liar as I always used to laugh whenever I did but now suddenly lying became a lot more easier but mainly because if I said the real truth chances are he would think I was nuts more than I was appearing to be.

"So where's the rest?"I asked."You know, the brawlers."

"Well it's only me and Marucho."Dan answered ignoring my earlier comments.

"Okay."I replied thinking about what episode this is.

"You look familiar."Drago said.

"Never heard anyone say that to me."I replied wondering to feel good or bad depending on who he was thinking about.

"Is your name Amoi?"Drago asked with a certain alarm to his voice.

"Yeah that's my name don't wear it out."I answered.

"What is it, Drago?"Dan asked curious.

"Nothing."Drago answered quietly.

"Well, if you're done."A girl said.

I turned around and saw a girl with orange hair and Vestal eyes wearing a white jacket and a brown top with one trouser cut like shorts and the other full length.

"Three guess who that is."I mumbled to myself.

"I'm Mira."She said introducing herself.

"I'm...well Drago just said my name."I replied.

"Amoi."Mira said."It's a unique name."

"Thanks."I replied not knowing what Mira meant by _"unique"._

"So do you wanna come with us?"Dan asked to be friendly.

Well, that would be the smart option really.

"Sure, nowhere else to be."I said.

Bakugan has to be my favourite show of all but being it wasn't exactly what I had in mind for a summer vacation. Then suddenly a blinding light came along.

"Oh, come on!"I moaned.

When the light was over I saw a bakugan on the floor.

"Who's that?"I asked never seeing this bakugan before in real life or the show.

"I haven't seen her before."Drago said.

"I can guess."I whispered."Well, I wanna keep her with me."

"Fine."Dan said.

"Can we get going already?"Mira asked annoyed and getting back on her bike.

"No need to get impatient."I said.

_But why am I surprised? It's Mira!_

_Okay let's review_

_I fall off a rock climbling wall and somehow managed to wake in the world of my favourite anime and I don't know if this is real or not but either way it's kinda cool._

_Then I met Dan with Marucho and obviously a very tomboy Mira along with Drago and this new bakugan that not even I have seen before._

_What bizarro world did I wake up in!?  
_


	2. Sun and Moon

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

**_And review

* * *

_**Chapter Two:Sun and Moon

_Anyone who's a fan knows the story of the Vestals and New Vestroia but for my guess of what episode I'm starting at, I'm guessing episode two as Mira looks like she doesn't know the brawlers yet but the others don't really know her either so I'm having a good guessing day for once!_

_We finally reached the base after a basic summary from Mira which I already knew so I wasn't paying attention as I had other pressing issues on my mind and I was surprised at the amount of brawlers there were which was different from the show._

"Wow, there's a lot for people who don't know about the bakugan."I said in genuine shock.

"We have recruited more recently."Mira answered.

"Cool."I mouthed getting off the bike."Can I ride this?"

"No."Mira answered.

"No need to get touchy."I said slightly annoyed.

I never normally get upset about stuff like this as I understand why people would say no but I have always wanted to ride a motorbike. The wind in my hair, the open road...oh my god how sad is that?

"Welcome back!"Baron shouting waving at us.

"Hi, Baron. We have some guests."Mira pointed out.

Baron was absolutely starstruck and this is just as funny in person or very weird.

"The masters!"Baron shouted.

"Masters?"I whispered.

"I think he fell on hs head."Marucho said weirded out.

"I know exactly who you are! Dan Kuso and Marucho Marakura, bakugan brawling masters."Baron said."I'm Baron at your service."

"Hi, Baron."Dan said still creeped out.

"Pleased to meet you...I think."Marucho said.

"The pleasure is all mine!"Baron replied shaking their hands to the point they fell off the bike.

"I'm Amoi by the way."I said as no-one asked.

"I've never seen anyone so happy."Drago laughed.

"And you must be master Drago."Baron replied starstruck again.

"That's me."Drago said.

"I can't believe I embrassed myself in front of the greatest bakugan..."Baron said walking off.

"You'll have to mind, Baron. He's one of your biggest fans, he knows all about how you saved Vestroia and created New Vestroia."Mira explained."He even has a poster of you all on his bedroom wall."

Okay that's either being really devoted or really like a stalker.

"Sorry about that. I guess I got carried away."Baron said calmed down at last.

"It's cool, man. We get recognised all the time, I guess it's part of the job."Dan said definately not being modest."Stick around and maybe I'll show you some of my battle strategies."

"I think I might faint."Baron said getting pumped up again.

"Great like Dan's ego wasn't big enough before."Marucho whispered to us.

"Some things never change."Drago agreed.

I had to laugh because it was true.

"Where's Ace?"Mira asked.

"He said he had something to take care of."Baron answered.

"Up here!"Ace shouted from atop a mountain."Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your bragging."

"What's your problem?"Dan responded.

"Get it together, Ace."Mira snapped.

"Do you know who these people are?"Baron said.

"And they can go back where they came from."Ace replied."We don't need their help. We'll free the bakugan alone."

"Ace."Mira sighed.

"You disappoint me, Mira. I thought you were a true Vestal warrior that you were going to make a difference. Now you invite a few Earth dweebs here you're just a starstruck fan girl."Ace said.

"We won't walk away if the bakugan need us."Dan replied.

"Well said."Drago agreed.

Really well said...

"Too bad, we don't need any of your help to free any of the captured bakugan."Ace said."It's none of your business so why don't you just take your friend and go home."

"No, Ace."Mira responded."To free the bakugan we need all the help we can get. We don't have time for one of your ego trips!"

"Just humor me, the human should prove himself."Ace said flashing Percival."Beat Percival and you can join the bakugan brawlers resistance."

"Drago."Dan said.

"I'm up for it."Drago agreed.

"Ace makes a good point."A girl said.

"Who's she?"I asked.

She had black raven hair with dark red highlights, violet eyes, barely visible curves and she was slim and had snow white skin.

"That's Luna Moon."Mira answered.

"I want to battle you."Luna said looking directly at me.

"But...I've never battled before."I replied.

"You have a bakugan all you need is a gauntlet."Luna said.

"You're not a Vestal."I realised her eyes weren't Vestal eyes.

She remained silent like she was utterly emotionless.

"Rise and shine!"I said to the bakugan in my hand.

"Where am I?"She asked.

"Too long a story but I need your help."I said without her comply.

After finding an ideal area to battle I felt my heart race at 100 mph.

"Ready?"Luna said.

"I wish."I answered.

_"Gaunlet power strike!"_

I have always wanted to say that.

"Gate card set!"Luna said throwing one in.

_"Bakugan brawl, Darkus Nebula stand!"_

Nebula looked like a demon with some human qualities such as having a human body and appearance but at the same time she looked evil as her eyes were pitch black which could send chills up anyone's spine and had nails to match her eyes with purple hair to show her darkus attribute._  
_

"My go then."I sighed.

_"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand!"_

I have always wanted to say that as well but my bakugan came out in a tornado of all of the colours the same as the six attributes along with a white colour_._Her Wing were Amythest and inside of her body is silver. In the middle of her chest was a amythest was a dragonoid as well which I didn't expect but all of a sudden, I went from being nervous and scared to confident and excited to battle.

"Wow."I gasped from the change of feeling.

"Ability activate, dark night!"Luna said.

The sky changed from blue to the darkest night sky I had ever seen which was bone-chilling and also put my bakugan at 450 and Nebula at 650.

"Ability activate, dragon contender!"I responded shaking the feeling off.

That decreased Nebula back to her base level of 400 and mine to 500 and let me win the battle.

"Worried yet?"I said to Luna.

"I don't worry."Luna said.

"You are chilled."I replied then looked down at my bakugan."What's your name?"

"Elementos Arrtios Naillkazer Dragoniod."She answered.

"Gotta a shorter name?"I said knowing I would never remember all that.

"Naillkazer."She said.

"Definately a unique name for a bakugan."I replied as a complinent.

"Thanks."Naillkazer said touched."We have a battle to win."

"Right."I said having completely forgotten.

_"Bakugan brawl, Naillkazer Dragonoid stand!"_

_"Bakugan brawl, Nebula stand!"_

"Ability activate, ring of fire!"I said to defend my new bakugan friend.

"Gate card open, darkus reactor!"Luna responded.

Naillkazer was at 500 because of ring of fire's defense shield but darkus reactor put Nebula at 600 and attacked Naillkazer.

"AHHHHHH!"I screamed like I was being attacked and fell on my knees.

"What's wrong?"Naillkazer asked in between attacks.

"Nothing."I said still hurting and got up again."Whatever that was I don't want that to happen again."

"Ability activate, pandemonium."Luna said still carrying on,

"Ability activate, soul release!"I shouted still ingoring the pain.

That seemed to lower Nebula to 300 and Naillkazer went up to 700 and let me win the match.

"Thank God that's over!"I said.

Luna had Nebula in her hands and nodded her head in a sign of respect and that she was impressed.

I felt a sound in my head like a high pitched note and it caused me to fall on my knees.

"STOP!"I screamed inside my head.

It stopped but what did it actually mean? I'm just so annoyed all these weird events it's just one thing after another. At sunset I sat outside the trailer looking at the view of the sea and the sun.

"You okay?"Dan asked sitting down next to me.

"Well, weird day."I answered to put it lightly."The one thing I don't get is...how is Luna part of the resistance? I mean you had a stalemate with Ace and so you're in but Luna has human eyes and I don't think she got accepted so easily."

"Actually, I heard from Ace that Luna is half Vestal."Dan revealed.

"So Ace made an exception."I realised.

"Your guess is as good as mine."Dan said taking a deep breath."So what's going on with you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."I repeated his words."Seriously, I really don't know."

When I was left alone I started to really admire the view around me.

"The sunset makes this area look like it's on fire."I gasped."I've seen this somewhere before."

"Where?"Naillkazer asked with alarm.

I moved a step forward with the wind blowing my hair back. I saw an area utterly on fire and I was absolutely shocked as it went from an area on fire to a younger version of me in a boat which was flying through rough waves with an older woman and then I collapsed from the intensity of that...memory.

_"Amoi, wake up!"_

_"Wake up!"_

I was sitting down just managing to keep my sanity. It was rather late now so I knew I had been out for a while.

"Where are the others?"Luna asked.

"Sleeping, I don't wanna wake them up."I said.

"Well?"Dan said.

"I have no memories of my early childhood and besides no-one ever told me how I ended up an orphan."I said starting to explain."I was raised in that world you saw me come from that portal but...only from when I was six years old."

"Six? So where were you until then?"Dan asked.

"Until then, until I turned six."I sighed."I must have been living in your world, Dan."

I went outside with the others for some fresh air which never felt more different to me in my life.

"I still don't remember everything."I said."Some things are like they're covered in fog. I do know one thing about ten years ago an unbelieveable storm hit my small town, that's all I remember. That day I was with my mother on a little boat far from the village. It all came back to me when I saw the sunset."


	3. Dreams and Abilities

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

**_And review

* * *

_**

Chapter Three:Dreams and Abilities

_A girl and her mother who were cloaked and a rainy fierce storm was happening all around them as they stood near a boat ready to leave the burning village behind them to escape and when they were ready they took off._

_The boat was lurching throught the waves and the winds were fierce and I saw the little six year old girl and her mother._

_"Amoi, just hold on."_

_"Mum, I'm scared!"_

_Then the boat found itself on a huge wave and then fell back down again onto rough waters very harshly as the gusts grew even stronger  
_

_"AHHHHHH!"_

I woke up after that.

"Just a dream."I sighed thinking I was living through the entire thing again

Ever since I remembered only a little of my childhood I haven't been able to get those memories out of my head. I just wanted to find out more about what happened before my homeland was destroyed or what happened to it but they were all still a blank to me which left me rather angry that my own mind won't even let know what happened in my life.

"You seemed troubled."Naillkazer noted.

"Really?"I said."Sorry, some things were a lot more easier when I didn't know."

"You'll get it back."Naillkazer said referring to my forgotten memories.

I saw the sun rays come into my room and near my eyes. I smiled a little and opened the window and it seemed like it would be another peaceful day here in Vestroia but it's anything but right now!

I moved into the main room where a few of the other new brawlers are.

"Where are the others?"I asked yawning.

"They're outside looking for Dan."Ciel answered.

_Ciel Moon is Luna's 16 year old sister but she only found out recently. She is an Haos brawler and had midnight blue hair with some dark black lowlights,pirecing jade eyes rimmed with gold,slender slim with curves but she doesn't like to show them off. She's an Africian American but like Luna was also part Vestal but while Luna sees the negative view of life, Ceil was more positive.  
_

"Where's Luna?"I asked.

"She's in her room being a loner as always."Ciel said bitter.

_Sometimes Ciel thinks Luna is better off without her but would protect Luna if she had to and us as well._

"Luna's a nice girl. But she has the same problem as her adoptive father had."Kaito said.

_Kaito Torrence is a 17 year old pyrus brawler and had midnight black hair with some dark blue highlights,pirecing sliver eyes,lean slim and muscular he is very handsome and has that cool air about him like Shun does. Something tells me he likes Luna more as a girlfriend then just as a friend but Luna obviously didn't as love to her is pointless but I'm just guessing!_

"What's that?"I asked.

"Living, I guess."Ciel sighed.

I went into this small hallway with Naillkazer which was quite narrow and straight.

"I got an idea of how to pass the time."I said.

I started to fire these thin red beams which surrounded the whole room like lasers.

"How are you gonna get through that?"Naillkazer asked.

"Watch and learn, my friend."I said putting my arms up.

I managed to do handstands through the entire laser maze without touching the beams which flooked extremely simple but believe me it's isn't...it took me years to ace that.

"Whew."I sighed.

"Impressive."Naillkazer said.

"Hard though."I replied.

We'll be arriving at Alpha City soon. I couldn't wait not only would I be able to get some time to myself, maybe I could enter that tournament...on second thoughts, I'm still an new brawler and beating Luna was a challenge in itself. I didn't even want to picture facing others, shudder.

I made the lasers disappear as I was done. I was starting to think more about what's gonna happen next.

"Hey, get in the main room."Dan said."You will not believe who's here!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"I said in a miltary voice.

I think I could guess who's here though.

"So where have you been,man?"Dan asked."You just disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"It was really weird."Shun answered."I was up in the mountains by myself working on my ninja skills when a crack in diminsions appeared in front of me,I was sucked into it and the next thing I knew I was here,wherever here was."

_Shun, like most girls I'll admit that I thought he was cool, cute and hot but I'm not gonna spend my life looking for a guy exactly like him_. _I do think about the chances of that happening in reality._

"It's hard to say for sure but maybe when we Vestals arrived in new Vestroia it created a distubance in the diminisions."Mira said.

"That makes sense and it would explain why we couldn't get through to you on Earth."Dan replied.

"Then pretty soon after that I met Ingram."Shun continued."Ingram told me about Vexos and then I vowed to free the bakugan."

"Hey,Shun...was that you who helped me and Elfin when I battled against Mylene?"Marucho asked.

_Well, I missed a few days of paying attention to what was going on but I know everything...well, almost._

"I hoped that was my brother."Mira said.

"You have to face it Mira,you'll see your brother when he wants to be seen and not before."Ace replied

"But Shun why did you disappear?Why didn't you just show yourself after the battle and then come join us?"Dan asked.

"Sorry,Dan.I had to get back to something extremely important."Shun answered.

"We're almost there...Alpha City,New Vestroia."Baron said.

"Hey,just where I was heading.I'm going to break in and find Skyress."Shun answered.

_It's not gonna be that easy though..._

We had one night before Alpha City so I decided to sleep in.

_But again the dream haunted me and I actually felt like I was there and that I didn't want to wake up, like my dream was overpowering me._

"NO!"I screamed as the boat was thrown among the waves.

Then I saw myself in pitch darkness and I was still screaming like I was still there in my dream but turns out that the quilt was covering my face, I was still moaning

"Amoi, calm down!"Dan shouted shaking me.

When I finally came to I fell back on my bed just managing to stop moaning.

"Are you okay?"Dan asked.

"I don't know, Dan."I answered."I don't know."

After a few minutes I just managed to collect myself.

"Here."Mira said handing me a glass of water.

"Thanks."I said taking it.

"That wasn't normal."I said answering the question everyone was asking in their heads."The last time I had that dream, it was like a lawn sprinkler. This was like Niagara."

"We should let her rest."Luna said.

"Thanks."I replied."But I don't think I could sleep even if I wanted to."

"You should try."Ciel said."You won't be much help if you aren't your best."

I nodded in agreement because it is true.

"Fine."I sighed."But just leave me alone so I can sleep."

_It took two hours before I could finally sleep peacefully for now because I knew that this nightmare is just gonna be so recurring._


	4. For Adventure,For Shopping!

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

**_And review

* * *

_**

Chapter Four:For Adventure, For Shopping!

_We finally reached Alpha City after a rough road there mainly me I guess but Kaito stayed behind with a few of the others to keep an eye on the trailer and anything else while we were gone._

"Finally,there it is."Dan said.

"Alpha City,New Vestroia!Here we come!"Marucho shouted in joy.

"Okay,follow me."Shun said.

Shun lead us to a duct nearby.

"This duct leads underground and comes up inside the city."Shun explained.

"This way we can go into the city under detected."Dan said.

"How did you find this,Shun?"Marucho asked.

"I've been casing the area for a couple of days."Shun answered.

"Nice work,man!It's great to have you on the team!"Dan shouted.

"Let's go."Shun replied.

Shun managed to jump down in perfect style like the ninja he is.

"Whoa,that's serious ninja action!"Baron shouted."Now it's my turn."

Lets say that Baron didn't jump down as great and looked like a right idiot.

"I don't think he's got the ninja thing down quite yet."Marucho said.

"Like I said."I replied.

"Don't you think we should follow them?"Drago asked.

"Right."Dan answered.

After ages in underground tunnels we finally reached the city and saw a few adverts of the tournament and nearly got run over by cars.

"Whoa,looks like we got here in the middle of rush hour."Marucho said.

"How about a little warning next time(?)"Dan asked.

"Sorry,dude...check it out."Shun answered.

Alpha City was more amazing then seeing it on a computer or TV screen. Definately my ideal city to live in and yet I would rather live in an Earth town.

"This is where I used to live, my father still works here."Mira said.

We were broswing through town, I'm guessing the shopping district from the amount of stores there and Vestals look exactly like any human being so you really wouldn't be able to tell that they aren't from Earth.

"It wasn't what I was expecting."Dan said.

"I know what you mean,Dan."Marucho replied.

"I thought a city of Vestals would look more evil-like,you know."Dan said.

"I know but everyone looks like us."Marucho said."It doesn't make sense,how come they don't understand about the bakugan."

"Some things can't be explained, Marucho."I replied knowing that too well.

I saw a clothes store nearby, now I don't care if this is the bad time for a shopping spree I'm getting something new to wear.

"Well, time for a girly moment."I said heading into the store.

"You can't be serious!"Ciel exclaimed tempted to do it.

"Er, yeah. I can."I replied.

"Hurry up then."Luna replied.

"Fine but I'm coming with."Ciel mentioned."Come on, Luna!"

"What?"Luna said being dragged in be Ciel.

"Whoa."I gasped from the shock of how big the clothes store was.

It looked like an airport hanger and I thought the shops back home were big, this tops home big time!

"We don't have time for this."Naillkazer whispered.

"There is always time for shopping!"I said with passion.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a girly person but what girl can resist shopping?

I picked a midnight blue v-neck top that doesn't show too much cleavage and it has a hoodie in the back with criss-cross straps in the back in the mid-back and on the sides there is no cloth covering the hips but their is a silver chain dangling around the waist.I was also wearing a mid-thigh black shorts with black ecko tennis shoes and I wore sapphire studs in my ears with a blue jacket.

"What do you think?"I asked posing like a model.

"It's great."Ciel answered.

Luna looked like she wasn't even here at all.

"Luna?"I asked.

Luna turned to look at my outfit and just nodded and then turned away again.

"Thanks for your opinion."I said loudly to make sure Luna could hear me."Seriously, what is with her?"

"Don't ask."Ciel sighed."Luna's just a daydreamer with little respect for anything around her."

"You don't say?"I replied in agreement."Why does she fight with the resistance anyway?"

"You'll have to ask her, she doesn't say anything about it."Ciel answered.

"I know I shouldn't play 20 questions with you about Luna but does she have any friends?"I asked as my last question.

Ciel thought a lot more about it then most of the other questions I just asked.

"Come to think of it, she hasn't had friends since I've known she was my sister."Ciel said."There's just something about her that does make her hard to talk to ever since she found she was adopted, she was more...normal then."

Wow, I think Luna definately took finding out she was adopted the hard way.

"Well at least she isn't an orphan...sort of."I said as a positive thing.

After walking around town for a bit, I saw this advert for upcoming singers to sing at the tournament. Now there's an interesting prospect to consider apart from brawl but to get the gig, I'll have to give the guys the slip to do that. This city is so big that it took me hours to navigate just to work out where was where and I had do a lot of walking, not the highlight of my day or of any day I've had since I've been here!

"So, Amoi Milan."A guy said in a posh voice.

"Yeah?"I said sounding casual compared to him.

"What makes you a good singer?"

"You're asking me?"I laughed sounding arrogant."Why don't I just show you?"

Then I grabbed a mic so quickly that I thought it would drop out of my hands, rather grateful it didn't then I picked the first song that came to my head and started to sing.

_**How you choose to express yourself**_  
_**It's all your own and I can tell**_  
_**It comes naturally, it comes naturally**_

_**You follow what you feel inside**_  
_**It's intuitive, you don't have to try**_  
_**It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally**_

_**And it takes my breath away**_  
_**What you do, so naturally**_

_**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**_  
_**And I love the way you know who you are**_  
_**And to me it's exciting**_  
_**When you know it's meant to be**_  
_**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**_  
_**When you're with me, baby**_

_**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**_  
_**Bay bay baby**_

_**You have a way of moving me**_  
_**A force of nature, your energy**_  
_**It comes naturally (You know it does)**_  
_**It comes naturally**_  
_**Mmmm yeah**_

_**And it takes my breath away (Everytime)**_  
_**What you do, so naturally**_

_**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**_  
_**And I love the way you know who you are**_  
_**And to me it's exciting**_  
_**When you know it's meant to be**_  
_**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**_  
_**When you're with me, baby**_

_**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**_  
_**Bay bay baby**_

_**When we collide, sparks fly**_  
_**When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away**_

_**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**_  
_**And I love the way you know who you are**_  
_**And to me it's exciting**_  
_**When you know it's meant to be**_  
_**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**_  
_**When you're with me, baby**_

_**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**_  
_**Bay bay baby**_

"Well, interesting choice of song."He said still a bit overwhelmed."Who sings it?"

I gotta remember Vestals don't know human artists or in my case other world artists...this is gonna get really confusing.

"My cousin sings it a lot."I lied saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, you are definately a singer of uniqueness."

"Tell that to people I know back home, they think I'm tone deaf but then again they hate me."I said.

"You've got the part."

"Thanks!"I said in awe."So the tournament starts soon right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thank you."I said leaving the building.

Now to find the others...

"Oh, great!"I shouted annoyed."I don't know where they are."

"Well, how about waiting at the tournament?"Naillkazer suggested.

"Duh."I sighed knowing they would go there at some point."Now I feel like an idiot."

I have the two songs in mind I want to sing at the tournament but I hope the others don't get mad at me for doing something like this but in the end of it, it's my decision and what I want to and besides it's nothing risky as anyone watching at the tournament won't find out I'm with the resistance until much later anyway.


	5. On and Off

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

**_The songs used are Shinedown-I dare you and Garbage-The world is not enough  
_**

**_And review

* * *

_**

Chapter Five:On and Off

_I have never performed for a crowd this big before in my life but then again I'm 16 it isn't that long but certainly feels long. _

_The plan was for me to distract with my performances for as long as I could so the others could find a way in while everyone's eyes were on me for a time being. But it wouldn't work if I was staring at the ceiling the whole time I was supposed to be singing and hopefully the others could follow my lead without knowing I was going to be there._

_**Hello, let me introduce you to  
The characters in the show  
One says yes, one says no  
Decide - which voice in your head you can keep alive**_

_**Even in madness, I know you still believe  
Paint me your canvas so I become  
What you could never be**_

_**I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
wear my soul and call me a liar  
I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to  
**_

_I saw the others up there in rafters and I couldn't tell if they were mad or impressed with me but I couldn't stop now or that would cause a bit of commotion which would blow their cover but they still weren't moving...**  
**_

_**Hello, are you still chasing**_

_I stressed on the word hello to give them a big hint and they started moving...I wouldn't have this problem with Shun but he's backstage with Ace.**  
**_

_**The memories in shadows  
Some stay young, some grow old  
Come alive, there are thoughts unclear  
You can never hide**_

_**Even in madness, I know you still believe  
Paint me your canvas so I become  
What you could never be**_

_**I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
wear my soul and call me a liar  
I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to**_

_**Hello...  
I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
Brand my soul and call me a liar  
I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to  
Hello...  
**_

_**Hello...  
I dare you to tell me**_

_"No-one is better than me."_

_"Realise the size of my heart."_

_"It's not arrogance, it's destiny."_

_"Me being the underdog, dreams do come true."_

_**I dare you to**_

_"I will become."_

_"Champion!"_

_**I dare you to...**_

The crowd was pumped for the brawls now as those few lines were playing at the last few lines were meant to pump them up along with the song.

"Thank you!"I said on the mic."Get ready to watch the best brawl!"

I went backstage soon afterwards and took a sigh in relief.

"You were great."Naillkazer commented.

"Thanks."I said."But that's just part one, it's up to the others to do the rest not me. I'm just there to attract some attention away from Dan and the others backstage while they try to find the dimension controller."

I saw Shun and Ace approaching the stage to get ready for the next match.

"Good luck, boys."I said wishing them luck then moved back to my own quarters.

I made sure that no-one else was in the room and I locked the door so no-one could get in the door so I would lose my concentration then I sat down like I was mediating...now I know that I have been around Shun too long but at least I know how to mediate now anyway as a positive side.

"What are you doing?"Naillkazer asked.

"I wanna try something."I answered closing my eyes."Astral projection...so I can project myself to the others without leaving the room."

Come on...after a few minutes I opened my eyes and found myself right where the others were.

"What's up?"I asked.

"Whoa!"Dan said nearly falling over."How did you do that?"

"Projection...it's all in the mind."I answered pointing to my head."It's pretty cool having superpowers."

As for security there were so many guards it was like being at an airport! One move wrong and we would be busted.

"There are more guards than expected."Drago said.

"Whenever the Vexos show up,security is super tight."Baron explained.

"Should we turn back?"Elfin asked.

"No,we can't stop now."Marucho answered.

"This is our chance."Dan said.

"Hey,what are you doing here?"Someone asked."How did you get in here?"

"Authorisied personel only,show us your ID Cards."The Guard said.

"We lost our ID Cards."Baron lied.

"Yeah,we left them in our other pants."Marucho lied just saying the first thing that came to mind.

I was safe because I was allowed to be backstage as I was a performer but as the others aren't this isn't going to be pretty.

"Please,tell the Vexos that their number one fans are here."Mira lied sounding like a crazed fan girl."Come on they're really here,you guys!Do you think they'll give us a autograph or maybe they'll sign my jacket?"

Mire dragged Dan and Baron away whilst me and Marucho followed rather awkardly until we were out of sight so we could breathe a sigh of relief.

"Quick thinking,Mira."I said.

"You're such a fan girl."Dan teased then mimiked Mira."Vexos totally rock!"

"Very funny."Mira answered annoyed.

We could hear a door open and hear a few of the Vexos arrive.

"Did you hear the fans go crazy when they said my name?"Shadow asked.

_I always found Shadow Probe to be the most annoying Vexo of the entire group he just gets under my skin if I met anyone like that in real life...I would tell them to find a mental hospital._

"Whatever,we can leave the challengers to Lync and Volt.I'm heading back to Beta City."Mylene answered.

_Mylene for me was the one I actually liked along with Spectra, I thought she was cruel and ruthless but I kinda respected her for it._

"Maybe I'll keep you company."Shadow replied following her.

"The Vexos."Dan said.

"Stay cool,Dan."Mira replied.

"Do you have anything to report?"Gus asked.

_Gus...well I found him loyal to no end which made no sense to me and sometimes questioned if he actually liked Spectra in more ways than a friend. I mean after what happens to him, I would never be THAT loyal to a friend unless I really cared for that person._

"Nothing,a few of your fans snuck backstage."A Guard answered.

"Really,what fans?"Spectra asked curious.

_Spectra came across to me as a person who really doesn't know when to quit with the amount of times I've seen him face Dan, I really lost count. But at least he becomes someone completely different later on at least as someone more human or Vestal...whatever you know what I mean!_

"Do you want me to check on it?"Gus asked.

"Don't bother,it's nothing."Spectra answered.

"So Spectra's here,I can't pass up that opportunity.I gotta battle him."Dan said.

I lost my concentration and I was sent back to my room quite fast now when I heard the door bang rather loud.

"No wonder I was sent back."I said annoyed then opened the door."Yes?"

"I have to inform you that you're on again in five minutes."

Oh, you tell me now when I have no time to prepare.

"Thanks."I said trying not to lose it.

Well, I guess the audience will have to like what they see which is a 16 year old girl with thin thickish wavy little curly dark brown hair and with superpowers.

_"We have another performance from the new upcoming singer Amoi Milan!"_

"Wow."I mouthed at the crowd's cheers which made me more nervous than before.

Where's that person that always says you'll be fine but you never believe them when you need them?

I went outside and I heard the gentle beat of the song I was going to sing but the slow beat just made my heart beat to the point that I thought it would jump out of my skin.

_**I know how to hurt**_  
_**I know how to heal**_  
_**I know what to show**_  
_**And what to conceal**_  
_**I know when to talk**_  
_**And I know when to touch**_  
_**No-one ever die from wanting to much**_

_**The world is not enough**_  
_**But it is such a perfect place to start...my love**_  
_**And if you're strong enough**_  
_**Together we can take the world apart...my love**_

I kept my eyes closed for the entire next verse as it was my favourite verse and I haven't sang this song to anyon else before in my life as it always came across as a bit weird because of the video to this song. It was a bit terminator to basically sum it up._**  
**_

_**People like us**_  
_**Know how to survive**_  
_**There's no point in living**_  
_**If you can't feel alive**_  
_**We know when to kiss**_  
_**And we know when to kill**_  
_**If we can't have it all**_  
_**Then nobody will**_

_**The world is not enough**_  
_**But it is such a perfect place to start...my love**_  
_**And if you're strong enough**_  
_**Together we can take the world apart...my love**_

_**(I...)I feel safe**_  
_**(I...)I feel scared**_  
_**(I...)I feel ready**_  
_**(I...)And yet unprepared**_

_**The world is not enough**_  
_**But it is such a perfect place to start...my love**_  
_**And if you're strong enough**_  
_**Together we can take the world apart...my love**_

I always loved the bridge of the song...you know the (I...) partbecause I could always relate to it more than the rest of the song. That and the...

_"There's no point in living if you can't feel alive."_

That was my all time favourite saying because it's how I view life and I have viewed like that for sometime now or forever since I'm an orphan anyway and you learn to view life in a certain light.

I bowed to the audience in an theatre sor of way as I have always wanted to do that for as long as I knew what theatre meant and I went backstage to watch the brawling action but not much fun if your team is losing.

"Come on,guys."I said."Start brawling for real already!"

_"Just give up,you guys are over!"Andy said._

_"But don't feel bad,you fashion rejects aren't worthy of fighting the Vexos!"Vanessa said."We'll become the new members of the Vexos."_

_"Then we'll become the newest superstars of New Vestroia."Andy said._

Wow, that's proper wannabe talk right there. It's something you definately would here from one of those delsional people on talent shows who think they're the best but really they suck badly with flying colours.

_"Got it all figured out,huh(?)It's a little early for a victory parade cos you're about to lose."Ace replied._

_"I hear a bug buzzing."Andy said._

_"Let's squash it."Vanessa said._

_"I don't think so,ladies."Shun replied."We don't have time to waste on wannabe bakugan stars,we have a job to do."_

_"We hate to burst your bubble..."Ace said._

_"But the winners are us."They said._

_"We finally agree on something."Ace said._

I forgot how long it took for these two to find something called a truce or equal ground.

_"Gate card set!"Shun said."Bakugan brawl,bakugan stand,Ingram!"_

_"They're asking for it."Andy said._

_"They sure are."Vanessa replied._

_"I'll create a distraction and then you can take them down."Shun said._

_"You mean we have an actual plan this time?"Ace asked sarcastically."Okay,bakugan brawl,Percival stand!"_

_"Ability activate,power eraser."Andy shouted."Power eraser reduces power by 300 it's another one of Anchorman's special abilities,you can give up anytime now."_

_"As if."Shun replied."Ability activate,ventus reactor that will raise the power level and now ability activate shadow echo!"_

_"Where did she go?"Andy asked._

_"She just disappeared."Vanessa said._

"Shadow echo reduces power by 200,it's a special ability only Ingram can use."I explained remembering Marucho's explaination

"They haven't won yet."Naillkazer reminded.

_Ingram came from behind and grabbed Anchorsaw._

_"Hey,Anchorsaw wake up and pay attention."Andy shouted._

_"Ability activate,flash mode."Vannesa said._

_"Flash mode takes out Hammersaw's power eraser,Percival is free."The announcer said."The Dark Angels are beating themselves."_

_"What's with you,Vanessa?"Andy said blaming her partner.  
_

_"Be quiet!"Vanessa snapped.  
_

_"We've got them now."Ace said."Ability activate with a power level this high.I'm taking your Anchorsaw."_

_Andy's life guage dropped to zero._

_"Anchorsaw goes down Andy's life guage to zero and the bakugan brawlers claiming Anchorsaw."The announcer said._

_Ingram went into the shadows again._

_"Man,she disappeared again."Vanessa said."She's there in the shadows."  
_

_"You underestimated us."Ace replied._

_"You haven't won yet."Vanessa said._

_"Come on out,Ingram."Shun said."Ability activate,continous stance phoenix position."_

_All of the points dropped for Hammersaw._

_"No fair!Two against one!"Vanessa complained._

_"Vanessa has lost it,the bakugan battle brawlers take Hammersaw too."The announcer said."The Dark Angels are gone,gone,gone!The bakugan brawlers come from behind to win the round they will now face the Vexos tag team champs,Lync and Volt!"_

_"Yeah!"Ace shouted._

_"You're so much like Dan,it's hilarious!"Shun replied which was a true point.  
_

_"What do you mean,you think I'm a dimwit?"Ace responded.  
_

_"Maybe."Shun answered.  
_

_"You think you're so cool."Ace said._

"I knew they could do it!"I said as I watched this before.

"And now it's the others turn."Naillkazer replied.


	6. Marathon!

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

**_And review as we like to hear what people think  


* * *

_**

Chapter Six:Marathon

_After many minutes of running to find the gang, I managed it at last but I'm not gonna lie...running isn't that much fun right now._

"Good thing I do track."I said rather grateful now._  
_

"Which way to the controller?"Dan asked.

"Let me check.I think it's this way."Baron answered bringing up the map.

"We gotta hurry,Shun and Ace's battle will be starting any minute."Dan replied.

We all started running for the east direction which never seemed to end really.

"Hey,where's Marucho?"Mira asked noticing he was gone.

"Should I go back for him?"Baron asked.

"No,he never was any good at marathons,we'll get him on the way back."Dan answered.

When we entered the next room we saw all these bakugan in pods like the ones you see in a sci-fi film which right now sounds really good...yeah, wrong time to bring popcorn and watch the show like I normally would if I actually wasn't in it!

"Bakugan."Dan said.

"What are they doing in there?"Baron asked.

"They've been put into a state of suspension."Mira answered.

"It's worse than I thought."Drago said.

"The bakugan must be freed right now!"Dan said upset."Wake up,everybody!"

"Dan,it's no use."Drago mentioned.

"He's right,we won't be able to free them until we've destroyed the diminision controller."Mira said.

"Fine,I can't bare to watch this."Dan replied.

_I sensed that guards were approaching so I quickly thought to teleport myself to outside the door so I wouldn't get caught..might sound like I left my team to take the fall but be honest who would actually not leave when you have a chance to help later and well with these powers I can pretty much do everything but still I wonder what would happen if the Vexos knew...god, what if Spectra knew?_

I listen from outside the room to the conversation...or busted for the resistance.

"Hey,freeze!"Someone shouted.

"This is a restricted area."The Guard said.

"What are you doing here?"Asked another one.

_Well, to make a long story short. I managed to use my astral projection to follow them in the room but I projected behind the guards so they wouldn't see me coming but the others were tied up so they couldn't move but seriously why don't they just scream I mean that should get some attention unless Vestals are deaf for some unknown reason._

"Kids or no kids you intruders are traitors and will be treated that way."The Guard said."So why don't you just confess?"

"To what? Freeing the bakugan and giving them back their home."Mira responded.

_"Looks like this battle is over before it's even Vexos have slammed the bakugan brawlers right out of the gate."The announcer said._

Dan saw me creeping me up from behind but I made a sign to tell him to keep on going so they couldn't see that something was grabbing their attention away from what was happening in the current room._  
_

"There's no-one who can beat the Vexos."The Guard replied.

"We're gonna prove you wrong!"Dan insisted."And I will tell you this everything you believe is a lie."

"Open your eyes,fools!"Drago shouted."New Vestroia belongs to the bakugan."

They looked scared that a bakugan could talk but I couldn't help but think if certain people know about the brawlers and Vestroia how can they not know about the bakugan too.

"A talking bakugan...impossible."The Guard said in shock.

"No it isn't."Wilda replied.

"We're living evidence."Nemus agreed

"Wake up,you can't deny this anymore."Mira said.

"Do what's right."Baron replied.

"Help us free the bakugan."Dan said.

But I didn't think they would agree so I managed to knock both out...I knocked one out using a falcon uppercut which is basically a kick to the jaw and the other was a pressure point in someone's neck to make them pass out.

"Thanks."Dan said.

I knew what was coming next so I backed up a bit and waited for it.

"What are you doing?"Dan asked clueless as always.

"Patience, Dan."I replied.

Then right on cue Marucho fell from the ceiling and the panel he fell from went straight on the guards so they wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

"That's got to hurt."Elfin sighed.

"Are you psychic as well?"Baron asked.

"Sort of."I said kinda telling the truth.

Then I used my own mind power to undo the ropes, you might call it telekensis but no wonder I don't do that often it's really draining.

"Wow, that's hard."I said exhausted.

"I owe you one."Dan said.

"Yeah, I'll never let you forget it."I replied

"Let's go."Mira replied.

And we started to run for it to the controller again but at least I can say that track does come in handy at this moment in time.

"We're running out of time,Ace and Shun won't be able to keep the battle going for much longer."Dan said.

After reaching the corridor there was a handful of guards to block the path I managed to get through using a few of those falcon uppercuts I learnt and people thought I was weird for learning those and I would like to see them now and laugh at their faces and gloat but at least I keep my sense of imagination in the most bizzare to think about this type of stuff...maybe I should shut up now and continue.

Anyway only Dan and me made it through after much time and effort which looked much easier in the show than it does in real life but you always want to do this type of stuff in real life though but you just haven't good reason why and chances are you would be arrested and people would think you were nuts. Again, need to focus on the matter at hand Amoi.

"We'll hold them back."Mira said."You go on ahead."

"But--."Dan replied.

"No time to argue let's go!"I snapped dragging Dan with me.

_We can't just let everyone down now._

Well, we arrived at the transmitter but we had one tiny problem.

"Well, this was supposed to be easier."I commented on the current problem.

"How hard could it be right?"Dan responded not really believing what he was saying.

"Right."Drago said.

"There's one way to get past the lasers of death."I noted."Risky but possible."

I backed up a few steps and got ready.

"What are you doing?"Dan asked.

"Watch and learn, Dan."I answered."Watch and learn."

I did all these backward handstands to get past all the lasers again making it look much easier than it actually was and I touched a few of them and my skin became bruised and burned a little so I would have a reminder of doing this.

"Open up in there!"Security demanded.

I managed to use some of my telekensis to block the door but it wouldn't last long as using mind power literally drains your mind after a while but I managed to flick the switch so that would help destroy that dimension controller.

"Finally, did it."I sighed drained of my energy.

After leaving the room we saw that the bakugan had regained their normal size so we were a much bigger threat now than we were before.

"Pick on someone your own size!"Elfin shouted.

Those guards ran off quite easily now and I think I can say we won this round.

"We did it."Dan said.

"The diminision controller has been destroyed."Drago said.

"Thanks to us."Dan replied.

We worked our way back up to the arena and everyone was terrified and running away from the arena as fast as they could but then you would be if you saw giant monster-like creatures which look like they could crush you with their breath.

"Wait,you have nothing to be afraid of...the bakugan are living intelligent beings."Mira said.

"She speaks the truth."Drago replied.

"That bakugan spoke."Someone said in disbelief.

"The bakugan deserve their freedom,they are our friends."Dan replied.

And the bakugan proved that when saving the vestals from being crushed when the top began to collapse but the bakugan saved them without being forced into doing it so we could leave Alpha City on a high note this time.

"Thank you for freeing us."A bakugan said.

"Don't thank us,we're all in this together and there's still a lot more bakugan to free."Mira said.

"Then we wish to join the bakugan brawlers resistance."Another bakugan said.

"We want to help save New Vestroia."Another one said.

"Me too."Another one said.

"Our team is getting bigger everyday."Baron replied.

"Then it's settled we stand or fall united."Drago said.

"The Vexos don't have a chance against us."Marucho replied.

"We're still badly outnumbered though."Ace responded.

"Just the way we like it."Percival answered.

"Speak for yourself."I responded sitting on Naillkazer.

"I'm totallly stoked!We're gonna start a bakugan revolution."Dan said.

_Well, we can all live in hope as this one was easy. I can promise the others won't be Dan..._


	7. Callings

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

**_And review as we like to hear what people think  


* * *

_**

Chapter Seven:Callings

We were on the move again after Alpha City to go onto Beta City to destroy their dimension controller but from knowing what happens I knew that this one wouldn't be as easy as the others were but I wonder what would happen now there's a whole side to the story hopefully the ending will be a good one.

I felt a sudden breeze pick up in the room which was weird as we weren't even outside and then I was transported to these woods and evil vines came out of nowhere but a light shielded me from them and then when I opened my eyes I was back in the trailer.

_"Come back home and discover the truth."_

"What is it?"Dan asked who obviously saw me.

"Nothing."I said quietly still dwelling.

"I thought you guys might be thristy."Marucho said carrying a tray with drinks for all of us.

Perfect timing Marucho! Now hopefully no-one will ask anything as I really can't answer what just happened to me.

"Thanks,Marucho."Dan replied taking his drink."Alright,next stop Beta city and their diminision controller."

Dan was having that drink so fast I thought he would actually choke on it.

"Like it,Dan?It's WeetGerm Puree."Marucho revealed.

I think I speak for everyone why you shouldn't have any and he can speak for himself as he just spat it out either because he hated it or that he drank it too fast but then again this is Dan I'm talking about here.

"Hey,watch the instrument panel,it doesn't need a bath."Mira snapped.

"Sorry about that."Dan said.

We came to a stop for the night at a field covered in flowers so it was a rather nice setting for a meal outside but when we finally managed to get something to eat Dan kinda ruined the nice setting with his noisy eating.

"We get a decent meal and we always are gonna get this."I sighed not exactly surprised.

"Do you have to really make so much noise when you eat?"Mira responded having heard enough.

"Runo used to say that too."Dan said stil thinking about her.

_Runo Misaki came across as a stubborn tomboy to me but I liked her anyway although I wondered what Dan saw in her but you know what they say about how opposites attract...tragically but seriously how does that opposite attract crap work anyway? It's a serious question to me._

"Who's Runo?"Mira asked.

"I know that name."Baron answered."Runo was one of the six original bakugan brawlers."

"Right."Dan replied.

"You miss her?"Mira asked.

"You sound jealous."Ace replied.

"I just want to know where I stand."Mira said."She's your girlfriend?"

"No,she's not!"Dan lied.

"That's not what I heard from Runo."Marucho replied.

"Marucho!"Dan snapped in denial.

"She's not?"Drago asked.

"No,she's not!"Dan shouted."I don't know where you guys get these ideas,right Shun?"

"She's not?"Shun replied repeating what everyone else was saying.

I always loved this part so I was quietly laughing to myself at Dan's expense but then again we do that with everyone on this show at some point each had their own comedy highlight eventually.

Anyway after the meal I got stuck on wash-up duty which honestly I hated. I lived in an orphanage so there's always someone to do the washing up instead of me so I got used to it extremely fast. Shun brought the last of the dishes in which really reminded me how much I have to do.

"Thanks."I said.

"No problem."Shun replied.

"I'll be honest, I haven't ever washed up in my life."I admitted like it's shameful."I'm just trying to impress you."

"Why?"Shun asked.

"Er, hello."I said looking at him."You're just...well, let's say you bring heat to a girl. So how do you do that mediating thing anyway?"

"It's not that hard when you get used to it."Shun answered.

"Well, I tried it at Alpha and it didn't work so well."I said."Is that a smile I see on your face?"

He just remained silent like it was embarassing or something

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day when the stoic Shun Kazami was actually embarassed."I laughed throwing some water at him.

"What was that for?"Shun asked taken by surprise.

"Nothing."I said grinning.

He threw so back at me which actually took me by surprise and I knew I should have seen that coming.

"Bring it on!"I replied.

We had a small water fight which by the end of it we were soaked and laughing so much as we took it like an actual brawl a lot of attacking and strategy.

"I surrender."I said dramatically."I'm gonna go take a shower, I should know that I'm never gonna win in a fight with you."

I took quite a long shower not actually believing that I had that much fun in a few minutes I was still laughing about it throughout my entire shower.

"Wow."I sighed wrapping a towel around me.

I headed back to my room to get changed back into my clothes which had dried now.

"You look like you've been having fun."Naillkazer said.

"Yeah best time I've had in ages."I replied.

"Hey."Dan said entering my room."How are you?"

"Er, fine."I answered to summerize.

"So you and Shun are getting along well?"Dan asked.

"Why do you ask?"I responded dodging the question.

"He just came soaking wet."Dan told me.

I laughed a little.

"Sorry, we had a water fight."I explained."Yeah,I guess we are getting on well."

"You like him?"Dan asked.

"As a boyfriend?...Well, he's everything a girl could look for in a guy."I said."He's hot, confident, cool, tough. I could go on...but he's a friend end of."

"Good to know."Dan said relieved.

I waited until he left the room.

"Sheesh, jealous much?"I noted."How more obvious could it be? Or maybe he just came to know what was up or something...whatever."

_"Come on,Julie!"Runo shouted._

_"Runo,I don't think this is safe."Julie said._

_"I'll take that risk now just hit the switch!"Runo shouted._

_There's only two in the whole world that sound like that._

We all went outside and realised that it's coming from everywhere.

"I thought I was dreaming but it's real."Dan said.

_"Lets have lift-off!I could have been there already!"Runo shouted annoyed._

_"Maybe we should stop this while we still can."Julie replied._

_"Don't bail on me,Julie!"Runo said."Dan needs my help."_

_"But Runo--"Julie said._

_"It's now or never!"Runo replied._

_"Okay,Runo."Julie answered._

Well the crazy lights stopped so I'm guessing whatever was happening stopped too.

"Am I going crazy?"Dan said.

"Dan."Runo said.

"Runo!"Dan replied in shock.

"That's Runo?"Mira responded.

"Runo,you never give up."Dan said.

"You doofus!"Runo shouted upset."Why'd you ditch us?"

Runo tried to hug Dan but she passed right through him.

_"The transport is incomplete."Dr Micheal said._

_"Then how come Runo disappeared?"Julie asked._

_"According to these readings,Runo was transported but she's trapped between here and New Vestroia."Dr Micheal answered."We have to find a way to save her once the diminision gap closes she'll be lost forever."_

"Well at least I finally got to see you,Dan."Runo said.

Although Runo tried to hold Dan's hands she just faded through them which made it difficult to watch.

"We're not giving up!"Dan shouted upset."Dr Micheal,how do we save her?"

_"Dan is that you?"Dr Micheal asked._

"It's me,doc."Dan answered.

_"I'm sending you cordinates take Runo there immediately."Dr Micheal said._

"Come on,Runo."Dan said.

"Right."Runo replied.

The gate was near a mountain nearby which you couldn't see as the mountains were rather dark and it was night so it would make sense

"The gate is due west of that mountain."Dan said.

"Then let's go before the gate closes."Shun replied.

We all had to move fast to get to the gate but Shadow Probe was blocking our way. It was really clear that this would happen though if we could hear Runo and Julie, I'm sure the Vexos would too.

"Just get to the gate,I'll handle Shadow Probe."Marucho said."You don't have time to waste on a dude in tights.

"You're the best,pal."Dan replied.

"I know now go!"Marucho insisted.

"You know...I guess this is the only chance I'll have to know the truth."I said remembering my vision.

_"Come back home and discover the truth."_

"Then you know what to do."Naillkazer replied."But reality never lives to our expectations."

Naillkazer just meant that I shouldn't get my hopes up about my past yet but I knew that whatever that visio was trying to tell me didn't mean that my old home was all great because something must have happened to make me end up in another world but I wasn't going to find out if I didn't go or if I was scared.

"Yeah."I whispered."I guess we're going on a trip then."

After trying to get away from the ensuing battle I saw that Shadow's bakugan was attacking us instead of Elfin so we had two problems to worry about. I managed to shield me and Dan from the attack but I knew that was a reckless move knowing that Spectra was bound to be nearby.

"You okay?"Runo asked.

"Don't worry about me. Get to the gate."Dan said."It's about to close."

"I'll find you again."Runo vowed running to the gate.

Runo stopped just before entering the gate.

"Go on, just go."Dan encouraged.

But when Runo went through so did Spectra with Gus and Lync. I don't think he saw because he seemed a bit preoccupied by Lync anyway so I don't he could have seen me do anything like creating a barrier shield. So that's a sigh of relief.

"Gotta stop them!"Dan said."Let's go!"

"Here we go!"I shouted jumping into the gate.


	8. Crashers!

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

**_And review as we like to hear what people think  


* * *

_**

Chapter Eight:Crashers!

I managed to land on my feet so all that time learning all this stuff was handy but no matter what you do the landing is always rough what does that say about dimensional transportation apart from a pain which I have obviously brought up now. I moved out the transporter and into the lab but it took a bit to realise that I was in another Earth altogether, you'd think that after arriving in Vestroia that I wouldn't be as shocked but this a whole new Earth which I actually found out the same day I came here I was actually born in but enough with the summerizing already...I've already lived it.

The others soon joined me. Dan at first who didn't have such a graceful landing but niether did Mira or Baron who landed on Dan so that added to Dan's painful landing back on his home turf. Luna and Ciel along with Kaito joined as well by the way.

"Hey,guys"Dan said squashed by the other two."Thought I would drop by for a visit. Girls meet the bakugan resistance."

"Hi,there."Baron said more focused on the surrounding area.

"Looks like we have company."Dr Micheal mentioned.

The Vexos came through next and it couldn't have been any more convient to this.

"The Vexos!"Dan said."Worst boyband ever!...Get this straight this is my turf and you're not welcome!"

"Hear that,mighty Spectra?"Lync asked."We're not wanted here on Earth."

"Got that right."Baron answered.

"Fine,I'll go but I want a gift."Spectra replied taking me.

Now I thought he would take Runo instead so I really didn't think I would have to worry about that at all so I wasn't ready in the least sense.

"Let me go,you feathered freak!"I shouted.

"Watch your mouth."Spectra said.

He jumped straight out of the roof with me and Gus in tow and although I knew complaining wouldn't get me anywhere, it didn't stop me complaining in my head anyway. Seriously what did I do to deserve this?

Okay, stop whining! How to get yourself out of this kidnapping mess? I could use that astral projection to send a message to Dan without Spectra knowing but at the same time if Spectra saw that I was concentratin on something he might suspect that I was up to something but teleporting away wouldn't do me any favours either that would just say "I have superpowers go come get me, Spectra!" and that's the last thing I need right now.

After reaching a small slophe I kinda ran out of ideas but his grip wasn't that tight so escaping became a lot easier so I just needed a drop in the hold.

"Tell me something."Spectra said.

"Depends what it is."I said.

"Why do you fight with the brawlers?"Spectra asked.

"I just want to free the bakugan even if I do myself in trying."I answered."And I think Naillkazer will agree with me on that point."

"Right."Naillkazer said.

"Spectra!"Dan shouted.

I broke free in that moment and went down the slophe to join Dan and the others well I knew that Baron was busy brawling Lync so he was left out of the party we were having over here.

"Why didn't just use your powers to escape?"Dan said to me.

"Shut up!"I shouted knowing that Spectra could be listening.

"What do you want?"Dan asked.

"Come join the Vexos,it's that simple."Spectra answered.

"Forget it."Dan answered."Join you?Have you lost it?"

"We share a common goal to save the bakugan."Spectra answered.

"Yeah,right."Dan said.

"It's true,Prince Hydron is your true enemy."Gus replied.

"Prince Hydron?"Dan asked puzzled.

"Vestal's Prince,he's the one who rules over New Vestroia."Mira explained.

"So what?"Dan asked.

"If we join forces then we can end Hydron's threat."Spectra answered.

Mira was moving towards Spectra. I knew that she thought Spectra was her brother and she was right but she looked like she was hypnotised or something.

"Mira,don't trust him!"Dan said."First you take Amoi and now you want to team up?"

"Yeah,not cool."I agreed.

"You might be intrested to know your former bakugan belong to Hydron,they are now giant bronze statues decorating his throne room."Spectra told us

"No way."Runo said.

"Yes,5 of the 6 fighting bakugan stand as an example of anyone who defies his rule."Spectra said.

Gorem."Julie said horrified.

"That does it,Prince Hydron's toast."Runo replied.

"The only way for you to save your friends is to work with me."Spectra said.

"Right because you are so trustworthy."Julie answered sarcastic.

"I am telling you the truth."Spectra replied.

I know he was telling the truth but he left out the other details of his plan so I definately wasn't convinced and as I knew what he really wanted there was no way in hell that I would agree to it.

"Don't listen to him."Drago said.

"Even if what you say is true,we'll never join the Vexos!"Dan insisted."First you invade New Vestroia,captured the bakugan,treat them like animals...there's no way we'll work with you right Mira!"

"What...yeah."Mira agreed distracted.

"Your friend Mira is a vestal too."Spectra pointed out."You can forge an alliance with her and not with me?I gave you your firend back,I'm talking and not brawling what more prove do you need?"

"Free the bakugan first and then I'll believe!"Dan answered.

"Not until we take down Hydron."Spectra replied.

"What's the matter?Afraid to give up all your power?"Runo questioned.

"That's why we'll never trust you,Spectra."Dan said.

Alice suddenly appeared out of nowhere which honestly if I saw that in real life I would think I was nuts or something.

"Alice,freaky!"Dan said."How did you do that?"

"Remember?"Alice answered holding a bakugan card."This is the card Masquerade used to transport himself,I used it to find you guys and warp me here and as for you two you're taking another trip."

_Alice Gehabich was definately the last person to suspect to be Masquerade which for me was the biggest plot twist in the whole series so far. You can't really guess that unless you really pay attention because everytime she wasn't with the brawlers Masquerade was.  
_

Alice took Spectra and Gus back to lab and by the time the rest of us got back there it was morning.

"So Gus and Spectra have been sent back to New Vestroia,that will put them out of our hair for now."Mira said."Baron,where's Lync?"

"You got me once I trashed his bakugan,he took off into the woods."Baron answered.

"I'm afraid that last warp was too much for the diminsional transporter so I have to rebuild it from the start."Dr Micheal explained.

"My parents will ground me for staying in another diminision."Baron said.

"And what about our bakugan pals...Hydron turned them into statues."Dan said."Can't you fix it for one more trip?"

"I think so,Dan but it will take me some time."Dr Micheal answered.

"Then what do we do while you're fixing it?"Baron asked.

"Slumber party!"Julie spoke out."We'll come up with a new plan to save the bakugan and have popcorn and watch movies."

"Are for you real,the whole planet's at stake here!"Runo shouted."This isn't a party Julie,we need a serious strategy."

"We'll do it at my house."Dan said."Okay?"

"It's more than okay,it's awesome...totally awesome."Baron answered starstruck again

"Alright,then."Dan replied weirded out.

A plane was arriving here and I'm guessing it's Marucho's plane and I have always wanted to take a spin in that thing.

"Looks like our ride is here."Runo mentioned.

When we were all gathered at the plane we said our goodbyes.

"See ya."Runo said.

"We're counting on you Dr Micheal."Dan said.

Lync came crashing down from a tree obviously spying on us

"Crash-landing."I said.

"Looks like you're stuck here with the rest of us for a while."Dan said.

"Yeah,a little birdie told me."Lync replied upset at the thought.

"Wanna come with us?"Dan asked just to be nice.

"I'll find a way back without you amateurs."Lync answered.

"Suit yourself then!"Dan snapped

We all went on the plane and set off back to Wardington and I know that we won't be having a relaxing few days and I know I won't expecting a good few days.


	9. Determination

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

**_And review as we like to hear what people think  


* * *

_**

Chapter Nine:Determination

_Everybody wants to be a master_

_Everbody wants to show their skills_

_Everybody wants to get there faster, make their way to the top of the hill_

_Each time you try, it gets a little bit better_

_Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder_

_It's a whole new world we live in_

_It's a whole new way to see_

_It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude_

_It's a whole new world I live in_

_But still have to be the best I can be._

_So this is it...I'm coming home sort of...I mean I was born here but I don't remember anything. I left when I was really young and I never came back probably because it's another world altogther._

"Are you serious?"Runo said."The guy in the chicken suit is the leader of the Vexos?Next time,I run into him I'll pluck his feathers."

"And serve him for dinner."Baron replied.

"We Vestals should never have moved to New Vestroia in the first place."Mira said guilty about it

"You can't blame yourself,Mira."Runo said."You didn't know."

"Yeah,guilt is so yesterday."Julie said.

"That Spectra has got us all amped up."Dan replied."Can we just forget about him for a minute?"

"Amoi, you okay?"Runo asked.

"I'm back home."I answered not knowing whether to feel scared or excited."Weird not how I pictured it but I didn't think it would be another world."

"Attention,Passengers."Kato appeared on the screen."Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing and thanks for flying Air Marucho."

"Cool,we're gonna rock the house at Master Dan's."Baron said.

"Dude,you need to calm down."Dan replied as advice.

_I know I probably that I ended up in another world because probably people in my village cared about me. Boring like that but still..._

When we arrived in town we were just walking around and as for me I decided to stay at Luna's place. Yeah, she actually lived here with Ciel but I wasn't so sure about Kaito though.

"Since we can't get back to New Vestroia until the transporter is back up,we have to keep training and stay sharp."Dan said.

"You okay,Baron?"Julie asked.

"I am awesome!"Baron answered looking around in amazement."Wow,whoa!"

I wasn't that impressed, I mean I haved seen cities like this back home so it wasn't that impressive apart from it being a fictional town or not anymore anyway.

"Dial it down,Baron you're gonna strain something."Dan replied.

"Hey,Dan what's with Mira?"Julie asked."She looks rather spaced out."

"I don't know."Dan answered.

"No big deal she's probably stressing about her brother,it's her favourite thing to do."Baron said."Mira's our leader and all but she would be cooler if she wasn't as intense."

"If I worried about many things as she does my head would explode."Dan replied.

"The only thing Dan thinks about is brawling 24/7."Runo said."He's all bakugan brawl!"

"She's got your number."Baron said.

"So what that's what gives me my brawling edge."Dan replied.

"Dan sure is passionate about brawling."Mira noted.

"You got that right."Julie agreed.

"So what's the deal with him and Runo?"Mira asked.

"Oh,who knows(?)They're together,they're not."Julie answered."They're so dramatic."

Dan and the others went to the amusement park while I went with Luna, Ciel and Kaito to Luna's place. She lived in an small apartment on her own but there was enough room for us so I didn't feel so contained now. My room was actually well decorated, the walls were shaded baby blue and the carpet was turqouise so I felt at home quite fast and the bed was rather basic but it felt comfortable enough to sleep in compared to the ones back in the resistance's trailer.

"Nice."I said lying on the bed.

"Settling in?"Luna asked.

"Yeah, nice place."I commented."It's really adjustable."

"Right."Luna replied.

"So how long have you been living on your own?"I asked.

"Since I was 15."Luna answered.

"Wow, I wish I could live on my own that soon."I said."By the way, thanks for letting me stay."

Luna didn't really answer.

"Why do you that?"I asked.

"What?"Luna said lost to what I meant.

"I've never heard you say thank you or take a complient the whole time I've met you."I said.

"Goodbye."Luna replied.

"Don't do that."I said."Don't say goodbye, it's just too sad."

"I'm very sorry, I just don't know what to do or feel at a time like this."Luna told me.

"Why don't you just try smiling?"I suggested.

Luna actually smiled and I really felt that she was actually feeling better somewhat which could be a good thing if Luna was happy before maybe she can be that again hopefully and soon.

I decided to go sightseeing around town as I would be living here for a bit at least and I stopped near the wearhouses where I saw Mira and Spectra.

"What's going on?"I asked running towards Mira.

I saw that Spectra was unmasked but then he put it quickly back on and left with Gus.

"Who is that?"Julie asked.

"That is my greatest enemy."Mira answered.

_And her brother..._

Later on when we were all at Runo's cafe just chatting and relaxing I finally had the nerve to say what's been on my mind recently.

"Dan, do you think that my village is still around?"I asked."My mother, do you think anyone from my village might still be alive?"

"You said that village was destroyed."Dan reminded me.

"But if I managed to survive so could someone else."I said as my defense.

"I doubt it."Dan replied."We've been working really hard to free the bakugan and you should think the way we think right now."

"And just forget my past? You think it's easy, you know you didn't spend 10 years of your life not knowing who you were!"I said angry."I wish I never recovered my memory."

I left to run back to Luna's place in my own room.

_"It's too dangerous, Amoi. I have to use what's left of my power to protect you."_

_"But does that mean you'll die?"_

_"No! But you mustn't forget me ever, never forget Amoi!"_

"Mum..."I said just remembering her last words.

"Thought I'd find you here."Ciel said.

I wiped my tears away quickly when I heard her.

"You know Dan may be a great brawler but really he's a..."Ciel continued.

"A total lameo!"I said upset.

"But he really likes you, you know that."Ciel replied.

"And I really like him too, I just wish that he would understand that, that the village is all that I have left of my past life."I said."Ciel, I have to go back home. I want to find some trace of my past."

"Well that may not be such a good idea you heard what Dan said."Ciel said as an excuse.

"So we don't need Dan, do we?"I replied.

"Er, we?"Ciel question that part.

"Just us. You and me okay?"I said not really asking.


	10. The Village Of Lost Memories

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

**_And review as we like to hear what people think  


* * *

_**

Chapter Ten:The Village Of Lost Memories

_I wrote a letter to my cousin before I set off and I haven't seen her in years so I can guess she didn't really know me that well but I knew she would definately remember me though, if you knew me you can't forget me and I'm not bragging it's a fact or that's what everyone tells me anyway.  
_

_I'm here now, I'm doing the best I can._

_Where are you now?_

_Did your dreams come true?_

_Destiny or deadly, I don't really care which one is heading this way. I mean my life is more complex then I ever thought but I suppose you always knew that and now I remember it there's nothing else I can do apart from learn more and no-one is gonna stop me!_

_I ran into a few familiar faces I suppose busy life they have. I mean there's always something to do with them so I can say I'm never bored at least, I always wanted adventure in my life and now I finally have it._

_Hope you are doing fine by the way just haven't really seen you in ever and well thought I would start writing first since you never do but that's nothing strange to me at all, I remember that from when I used to see you._

_Just this time actually write back...that's what most people do when you write them a letter as far as I know._

_One thing has been on my mind a bit but I haven't really thought about it or at all until now. But I know that if destiny or deadly are heading this way, they are nothing together._

_But what if I go back to zero?  
_

Me and Ciel were finally ready to go well as I couldn't really take a plane there because I had no money but this where teleporting comes in handy and I just packed a few things because we only could spend a few days there at the most.

"Hey, wait!"Dan shouted.

"Dan, what are you doing here?"I asked surprised.

"Ciel told me what you were doing."Dan answered."And I couldn't let you go on your own."

"Thanks."I replied touched.

He didn't come alone as Mira along with the others came as well which really did tell me how much they cared about me which meant a lot to me.

"Okay, grab on!"I instructed.

They all grabbed onto some part of my body so they can be teleported as well and I closed my eyes to find the village.

"Got it!"I said.

Then we were all teleported there and I really didn't know what to expect but most of the village had been ruined but some looked fine to stay in so I felt better in some ways as I had hoped for somthing apart from bad memories.

"Wow, you lived here?"Dan said amazed.

"Well, different I guess but I can't be sure. I don't remember everything yet."I answered."Wow, that storm destroyed a lot."

The enterance to the village was covered in ruins but the main part of town was still intact along with this main music hall which was really nice it was like it was the pride of the town. There were a few houses which were intact so we could stay around there and there was a fountain which provided fresh water and another town wasn't so far away so we could get stuff to eat there.

I walked into my old house which was basically a main dining room, kitchen, bedroom and living room along with a bathroom so I could easily adjust to being back here for a while.

_"Do you see my big snowball, mommy?"_

_"Don't go too far, sweetheart."_

_My father got me this really cute elf doll which I always cherished but I never had it now._

_"Do you like him?"_

_"Yes, thank you, mommy."_

I remembered that as my last christmas with them. I heard the clock tick rather loud when it was silent so I wondered what I should do to really enjoy being here while I was here because there's only so little time you have in one place.

I entered the kitchen which actually looked really nice considering it's not really likemost things you see where they absolutely everything you need it was just basic essentials and everything just takes it's sweet time.

I went to the cove where I saw a boat which looked exactly like the one I was on in my nightmare or memory. I always thought that the home I always yearned for wouldn't be on another world but then again can't complain for all I know it could have been worse.

"Nice hideout."Dan commented.

"It's a cove, genius!"I corrected."Never did really see this place before."

"You remember everything yet?"Dan asked.

"Some memories not all."I answered."The village loved music and every child would learn how to sing and dance because we considered everything a gift and the powers came through this village so I think I'm the last of my kind now."

"Well, you are something these days."Dan said getting into the boat with me.

"I've always been like that minus the powers and well everything else you know about me."I told him clearly."Everyone follows their own path, right?"

"I guess."Dan agreed.

"Well, why did you come with me?"I asked."Wow, that's Ipsen's line."

"Who's that?"Dan asked.

_I remember the story from FF9 weirdly because it was someone's favourite game back home so I remembered the story..._

_"Ipsen and his good friend Colin worked in a tavern at Treno. One day Ipsen got a letter but the letter was so wet from rain most of the writing was illegible the only part he could read was..."Come back home." He didn't know why he had to go back home but he got some time off, gathered his things and set off on his journey home. Sometimes he was attacked by fercious monsters but he managed because his friend Colin was by his side and after much time on the road he had to ask Colin something..._

_"Why did you come with me?"_

"And what was Colin's answer?"Dan asked.

"You tell me."I answered hoping he would get it right.

"Only because I wanted to go with you."Dan answered as a guess.

"Bingo."I told him.

After getting off the boat I entered the music hall and saw the piano there and I had a great idea for a home-coming concert of sorts although we were only ones there and it was really a home-coming in my case.

I decided on one song to show the life I've lived at my home world with a few key differences as I hadn't grew up in...oh, you'll see!

_**Ooohh New York x2**_

_** Grew up in a town that was famous as the place of movie scenes**_  
_** Noise is always loud, there are sirens all around and the streets are mean**_  
_** If I can make it here, I can make it anywhere, that's what they say**_  
_** Seeing my face in lights or my name in marquees found down on Broadway**_

_** Even if it ain't all it seems, I got a pocketful of dreams**_  
_** Baby, I'm from New York**_  
_** Concrete jungle where dreams are made of**_  
_** There's nothing you can't do**_  
_** Now you're in New York**_  
_** These streets will make you feel brand new**_  
_** Big lights will inspire you**_  
_** Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York!**_

_** On the avenue, there ain't never a curfew, ladies work so hard**_  
_** Such a melting pot, on the corner selling rock, preachers pray to God**_  
_** Hail a gypsy cab, takes me down from Harlem to the Brooklyn Bridge**_  
_** Some will sleep tonight with a hunger for more than an empty fridge**_

_** I'm gonna make it by any means, I got a pocketful of dreams**_  
_** Baby, I'm from New York**_  
_** Concrete jungle where dreams are made of**_  
_** There's nothing you can't do**_  
_** Now you're in New York**_  
_** These street will make you feel brand new**_  
_** Big lights will inspire you**_  
_** Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York!**_

_** One hand in the air for the big city,**_  
_** Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty**_  
_** No place in the world that can compare**_  
_** Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_** In New York**_  
_** Concrete jungle where dreams are made of**_  
_** There's nothing you can't do**_  
_** Now you're in New York**_  
_** These streets will make you feel brand new**_  
_** Big lights will inspire you**_  
_** Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York!**_

I got such a loud round of applause which triggered another memory.

_There would a performance every week from someone in this village and I would go to all of them because I always loved music and that hasn't changed, I guess it's part of me no matter what and I'm proud of that too._

Later that night when everyone I went out into the woods where everything looked really familiar.

"What is it with these woods?"I wondered."I've seen this somewhere before."

"Where?"Naillkazer asked.

"My vision."I answered.

_The woods became a lot darker and I saw something fly down with black devil wings and red eyes which growled with such evil in it's voice and then before I could make what it was the forest I was in was completely destroyed._

I opened my eyes and saw that the forest was completely intact although I saw get destroyed a few seconds ago or I thought I did anyway.

_"Play with me and you're playing with fire."_

I knew what that voice was now and I took that as a warning definately now I knew what it could do and what it has done...but no way is that gonna stop me like I said in that letter in fact now I'm more determined than ever and this game is just beginning to heat up!


	11. Magnet

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

**_And review as we like to hear what people think  


* * *

_**

Chapter Eleven:Magnet

_What a homecoming to the village of Memoria...okay, Memoria wasn't it's real name but I nicknamed it that because it's a place of memories to me...Memoria, get it?_

_Well, whatever that creature is I know one thing it definately isn't friendly but like it said "Play with me and you're playing with fire." well as my warning it's the same saying so bring it on because I'm ready for whatever challenge heads my way. _

_It calls me the one true warrior, whatever that's supposed to mean! One day I'm having ordinary day and then I'm transported to this world and that's beyond freaky but I have a great back-up team and it is pretty cool having superpowers._

_There's no time to question my moves and I'll stick to the path that I choose, I'll never run away from a fight!

* * *

_I got a letter from my cousin, Amoi. But wow either she has lost the plot or she's telling the truth whichever but I never really knew her that well anyway she's definately the same way she was when she was a little kid. It's true what they say, some people never change.

"Hey, Dad."I called.

"What is it?"Dad asked.

"Remember Amoi?"I started.

"Yeah, your cousin haven't seen her in over 10 years."Dad remecised.

"Well, I got a letter."I told him bluntly.

"From her?"Dad said taking the letter from my hand.

He started to read it and got this thoughtful look on his face.

"So are you gonna tell me what's up then?"I asked."I'm not an idiot and Amoi's not a liar from what I remember."

* * *

"Ready, Dan?"I asked with little patience left."I mean we're doing exploring not going to the other side of the continent."

"Fine."Dan answered giving in.

"We're only exploring the village well the destroyed part of it anyway."I reminded.

"Yeah, remind me why again?"Dan asked.

"Just because well I'm looking for clues."I answered."There has to be something I've missed."

"Whatever."Dan said.

"Come on."I laughed.

The destroyed part of the village wasn't exactly how I pictured it. Of course, I mean it's obvious that it would be in ruins but somehow it had that atmosphere that someone could be living here anyway.

"You okay?"Dan asked.

"Ecstastic."I answered dryly.

I went into one of the ruined houses which had an open roof with a small dining room left everything else was just covered in ruins so it was impossible to tell what was beyond this room in particular. I saw a little girl doll in the corner and obviously whoever owned it before was dead or it wouldn't be here anyway.

"I'm sorry."I said holding the doll like I was connecting with the person who used to own it.

But I looked to the corner and saw something weird and in this place weird might be normal but I knew what to expect I mean I grew up here for 6 years.

"What did this belong to?"I wondered.

"What did you find?"Dan asked when I came out.

"This."I asked holding it.

"A feather?"Dan sad spectial.

"I know it might be a long shot but the creature I saw in my vision had black wings and as far as I know no animals live out here."I explained."Believe me, I know."

"So you think that thing had something to do with this?"Dan guessed.

"Maybe."I answered."That thing destroyed a forest within seconds it could destroy a village just as easy."

Later that night I couldn't really sleep blaming my nightmare for that but that wasn't really bothering as I had got used to having it now and I thought I would do that thing when girls stare at the stars when they are troubled but I have to say it's really boring!

"Hey, you should be sleeping."Dan said.

"So should you."I responded."I've been thinking a lot lately I suppose I shouldn't but I can't help it. You'd think with all the questions in this world, there would be more answers!"

"Well in the end it comes down to two choices."Dan replied."Either you do or you don't."

"When did you become so understanding?"I questioned.

Now this is the thing most of the time when I see stars I have a real urge to just fly a lot but I don't know maybe it's just one of those never gonna happen but still want it things. To make a boring story short we didn't talk about much else really and I went back to music hall when Dan went back to sleep and dawn was on the horizon so I decided to play a little melody before setting off again.

_**A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart**_  
_** Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion**_  
_** My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically**_  
_** Scales dropping into your hand**_

_** I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue**_  
_** Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still**_

_** I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me**_  
_** That you don't think this is a mistake**_  
_** I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me**_  
_** I want to drown in this moment of captivation**_

_** Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself**_  
_** If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve**_  
_** The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing**_  
_** I would follow you to the end of forever**_

_** If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved**_  
_** as if we had no time to feel tender each other**_

_** That dream has never come again**_  
_** There is no chance in our reality**_  
_** If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine... **_  
_** You are everything in the world to me**_

_** Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying**_  
_** When you whispered "it's all right" did I hear tears in your voice, too?**_

_** I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me**_  
_** That you don't think this is a mistake**_  
_** I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me**_  
_** I want to drown in this moment of captivation**_

_** I am drawn to you like a magnet**_  
_** Even if I left, we would find each other again**_  
_** I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine. **_  
_** You are everything in the world to me**_

_But I won't say I'm in love...**  
**_


	12. Bittersweet

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

**_I think this is a sad chapter but you can tell me that if you want too  
_**

_**Review please  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Twelve:Bittersweet

_I loved living with Luna and the others it's been really fun, it's easy to believe that I've been here my whole life. We only came back to Wardington yesterday but it's like we never leavt this place and even though I was born in this world that wasn't a filling feeling to have, I suppose._

_I've really grown close to the brawlers recently and life had never been better for me now, I have most of my memories back and my powers have become a real asset for me and the others._

After heading to Dan's place before the rain came around the area and to avoid doing a 10 mile run with Dan, I loved running but it has it's limits even for a sports girl like me and I wanted a reason to go over there anyway but I was late for a reason.

"Man, we're totally soaked."Dan said.

"You kids are flooding the hallway."Dan's mum commented.

"I'll try up immediately, beats more running."Baron said.

"I thought he liked running."I replied.

"He does just not a 10 mile run in the rain."Dan's mum said.

"Neither do I that's why I was late."I agreed.

"A little hot chocolate will cheer you both up."Mira said.

"Yeah, with marshmellows!"Dan replied.

"Wow, somethings never do change with you, Dan."I noted.

"You seem happy."Dan noticed.

"Well, yeah I suppose."I said."I spent so much time focusing on my past, it's nice to be here in the present for a change. I'm just looking forward to going back to New Vestroia, I miss the others a lot and I'm worried about them."

"They'll be fine."Dan said.

That's what you think, I actually know.

"I just don't want to take any chances."I replied."...Dan, there's something I want to tell you."

"What?"Dan asked.

"Just..."I started.

Then I saw a bee fly in and I knew what bee it was.

"I know you."Dan realised.

I guess what I was gonna say is going to have to wait again.

_"Dan Kuso. I challenge you to another bakugan battle if you dare, let's settle our differences once and for all."_

"I know the perfect place for it too."Dan agreed to the terms.

_"It's your territory, you pick the spot."_

"If Spectra's challenging you, I'm coming with."I said."I won't tell them."

"You sure?"Dan asked.

"I fear nothing and regret less."I answered."Yeah basically."

We went to Dome Stadium and I sat in the aisles knowing Spectra would want a one-on-one battle so I couldn't watch and to be honest I don't want to watch.

"Right here, I have homefield advantage."Dan said putting on his gauntlet."This is where I finally took down Masquerade."

"It won't help you."Spectra replied confident he would win."To make it interesting, if I win Amoi and Naillkazer belong to the Vexos."

"What!"I shouted."Not gonna happen!"

"Don't worry, if there's one thing I can do, it's brawl."Dan said accepting the terms.

"Oh, you better win."I replied.

_"Gauntlet power strike!"_

Anyway after the battle was over I went down into the main arena and from Dan's face he...lost.

"It can't be!"Dan said in disbelief.

"Thanks for the Pyrus Dragonoid, Dan Kuso."Spectra said.

"No, you can't do this!"Dan replied.

"You want me to just give back Drago? You're a brawler like me so you have to win him back in battle."Spectra answered.

What a prick, I find it hard to believe he's Mira's brother pretty much every minute when he's still Spectra!

"Great, he won Drago as well."I sighed."...And me."

"Also me."Naillkazer reminded me.

"I'm sorry."Dan replied regretting the bet.

"Well--."I started.

"Time to go, Amoi!"Spectra shouted from the enterance.

"Let me say goodbye first."I said."You owe me that at least!"

Thank you, god.

"Hey, chin up."I said making his face look straight at mine.

I went to kiss Dan gently and I just...in that moment I didn't want to let him go but then I realised I had to let go so I stopped after a few seconds kinda realising the impact of what I had gotten myself into.

"You'll find me again."I whispered in his ear."I swear."

I took a deep breath ready for whatever Spectra had planned for me and I ran off half-way then turned back to see Dan one more time.

"I'm coming, Spectra!"I shouted.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dream of what could be_

_And if I would end up happy_

_I would break..._

After arriving at the warehouse where Spectra and Gus were staying, I felt as empty as the warehouse minus the fact it had loads of wooden crates.

"Master Spectra, I assume you won against that human."Gus said.

"You guessed right."I answered sadly.

I went to sit up on top of the crates to just get over the fact that Dan had bet me and my bakugan and lost to the Vexos...I can't believe I'm with them now.

Still I couldn't say that, I didn't see that coming and I did. I just hoped it wouldn't happen

_Still falling _  
_Breathless and on again _  
_Inside today _  
_Inside me today _

_Around broken in two _  
_Til your eyes share into dust _  
_Like two strangers turning into dust _  
_Til my hand shook with the weight of fear _  
_I could possibly be fading _  
_Or have something more to gain _

_I could feel myself growing colder _  
_I could feel myself under your fate _  
_Under your fate_

_Now isn't that poetic and yet somewhat ironic..._

I felt a tear run down my face and I didn't even bother as another one came down quite fast too, I never thought of myself as the crying person after all the things I've been through but I have Memoria to thank for my emotions!

_I miss them already..._


	13. Faith

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

_**Review please  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Thirteen:Faith

I woke up with a really bad neck probably because I slept against a wall all night and my face felt different too maybe because of all the crying I did...who knew I was so emotional about this type of stuff? Then again, I wonder who isn't when you have to say goodbye no choice in the matter to people you have grown to love over the last few weeks.

"I was hoping this was just a bad dream."I said sadly."I can't believe I'm really here."

"Are you alright?"Naillkazer asked.

"Not as brave as I look."I sighed.

_Hurry up and find us, Dan._

Spectra was still asleep too and I felt better knowing I wasn't being watched. I felt more sorry for Drago then me, who knows what Drago must going through at the hands of Spectra it sends shivers up my spine.

I went down to where he was until we were centimeters apart, I just wanted to see his face but the second I saw he was waking up. I went back to where I was so I didn't look like a stalker or something creepy, I might not like him but I do like making a good impression. He put his mask on and I just looked at the sunlight outside and I really wished I could just leave but Dan kinda did my word for me, I serve Spectra(at least for now)no matter how much I hate it!

"Tell me something."I said still looking outside."Why do you want me, what's so important about this human girl?"

"You are necessary to my plan."Spectra answered.

"Yeah, I know what your plan is."I snarled bitterly."Get rid of Hydron and you have the throne so you can rule both Vestal and...New Vestroia."

"We still need to free the bakugan to do it."Spectra reminded me.

"I know that...doesn't mean I like it."I said more nicely."So that's why you asked the resistance to help you, right?"

"Correct."Spectra told me.

"Fine, not like I have a choice."I replied."Unless Dan manages to get us back on their side and I'm sure he will no matter the cost."

Which I hope is really soon but knowing Dan he's probably having one of those depressing episodes not that I blame him as I'm having one for the first time in my 16 year old life...I'm depressed at 16 that really is sad.

I waited until Spectra and Gus were busy with Drago and gloating about it so I could astral project to Dan's place without Spectra knowing what I was doing, I have a loyalty to the resistance which would beat the Vexos everytime.

"Come on!...Come on!"I muttered under my breath annoyed with my lack of focus.

I opened my eyes and saw myself in Dan's room.

"Hey, guys."I said more cheery than I have been in recent hours."What happened to him?"

"Oh,he looks so peaceful all unconsious."Julie said.

"We should have realized he was sick."Mira mentioned.

"What's the point,Dan wouldn't have listened."Runo said.

"I should have stopped him but he does whatever he wants,he's Master Dan."Baron replied."I guess even he has limits."

"If he fights Spectra too soon and loses I don't he'll be able to take it."Runo said.

"He feels bad enough for losing Drago, Naillkazer and me."I mentioned."If he fails twice, Runo would be right."

"So we all agree we can't let him battle in this condition."Mira replied.

"Yeah."I said.

"Then I will battle Spectra for Master Dan."Baron declared.

"I'm sorry,Baron but you're just not ready for that."Mira said.

"Then you'll have to do it Mira."Baron replied.

"But I can't."Mira said quietly as Spectra was her brother.

"Someone has too."I replied."I gotta go, I'm with you lot all the way but Spectra has me for now and I can't really let him see me do this."

I projected out and back to the warehouse, the good thing about astral projection your original body stays in your current location. While some part of you can go somewhere, so if you ever want to be at two places at once, it's a handy skill to have for definiate!

I saw the others teleport to where we were and I ran down to where they were.

"Dan!"I said happy.

"You aren't going anywhere."Gus said grabbing my arm.

"Let her go!"Dan shouted.

"You finally found me,took you long enough."Spectra said.

"What's the matter afraid to give me another shot?"Dan responded."Because after I shut you down,I'm gonna take back Drago and Amoi."

"Nice try, you are not worthy of facing Master Spectra."Gus answered.

"Then why don't you prove it?"Dan asked.

"I accept your challenge Dan Kuso."Spectra answered.

"But why,master?"Gus asked.

"It's my chance to test the dragonoid's powers."Spectra answered."What will you battle with?I'm pretty sure I took your only bakugan."

"An anicent warrior bakugan."Dan answered."Meet Apollonir."

"You really believe you can take down Spectra with that hand-me-down bakugan."Gus said.

"Get ready to eat those words Gus."Dan replied.

"Spectra,you know it doesn't have to be this way unless you recognise the bakugan as living beings we will never stop fighting to free them."Mira said.

"Have it your way."Spectra replied.

"You ready,Spectra?"Dan asked.

"I'm always ready."Spectra answered.

Helios didn't put up much of a fight against Apollonir so only Drago remained.

"You want Drago!"Spectra shouted.

_"Bakugan brawl, stand Pyrus Drago!"_

"Oh no!"Dan said in shock."That's drago...what have they done to you?"

"What's wrong you don't recognise your old friend Drago."Spectra shouted

Drago had changed into something like Helios instead of pyrus red, it was pyrus black which made him look like a monster. I felt like I was being tortured or something like Spectra had taken me under that power as well which was horrific

"So even Drago couldn't resist the power of the Vexos!"Apollonir said holding Drago back.

"It doesn't matter, Drago's still Drago and we'll always be connected no matter what happens!"Dan shouted.

Drago stopped for a second like he heard Dan but then his tail almost hit them.

"Drago attacked me!"Dan said in disbelief.

Drago wasn't exactly communicating with us in any way but Apollonir managed to get Drago away from them.

"Bakugan are no more than animals, I am Drago's master now and he is under my complete control."Spectra said laughing."Try as you might, he can't hear you anymore."

"Laugh it up, Spectra!"Dan shouted."I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face and once I've finished tearing you apart, I'll turn Drago back into his old self!"

"That's a promise."Apollonir agreed.

"Pathetic Earthling, you're welcome to try but you and that fossil bakugan are no match for the perfect core combined with forbidden cards!"Spectra replied sure of that fact.

Those forrbiden cards combined with that core is just too much for Drago and because of my connection to the bakugan, if it's overloading Drago it's gonna overload me too. There were too many forbidden cards to count and honestly I just can't spell it! But one thing stood out a bit as pain.

"Can it be? He's forced Drago to summon the power of the perfect core, but how?"Apollonir wondered.

"With one of these, you old fool."Spectra told him."Ability activate, darkus X!"

This was too much for me and I collapse to the floor, it became too much for me to handle.

"Amoi, you okay?"Dan asked concerned.

"It's too much power to handle!"I screamed in pain.

"Drago used a darkus ability!"Dan said surprised.

"He's full of surprises now."Spectra replied cocky."Ability activate, Ventus X!"

While Drago was struggling to change, I was barely managing to still alive.

That lowered Apollonir to 200.

"That's a ventus ability!"Julie said.

"But how can a ventus ability do all that?"Runo asked.

"It's Spectra!"I growled.

"He's forcing Drago to access the perfect core inside his body so he can use all six attributes."Apollonir explained.

"All six!? Oh, snap!"Dan shouted realising the situation.

"Now you see, Drago's perfect! The other bakugan we experimented on couldn't handle so much power as long I have Drago and the forbidden cards, we are unstoppable!"Spectra told us.

I don't think any bakugan can handle that power and I know it 'cause I can feel it and that's a lot of pain.

"Destroy them, Drago!"Spectra ordered."Ability activate, Subterra X!"

"Stop it, you gotta stop it, Drago!"Dan pleaded.

"Ability activate, Aquos X!"Spectra said.

"Apollonir's getting slamed."Baron replied.

"Then let me put him out of his misery."Spectra said."Fusion ability activate, Haos X!"

This is too much, I felt like I was being ripped apart and I was on the verge of death again. I could see Drago's eyes, he was crying.

"Drago's crying."Dan realised then looked at me."You're tearing them apart, Spectra!"

"The power of the forbidden cards and the perfect cards is too great, the combined energies are burning out Drago's new body."Apollonir realised."They haven't got much time left."

"What?"Dan said.

"The new body we gave him wasn't meant to control so much might."Apollonir told us."Drago could--."

"Drago could die."Wilda realised.

I managed to astral project to where they were so I could stop feeling like I was being ripped apart but that wouldn't work for long.

"If Drago dies so will I."I realised tragically.

"Apollonir we have to do something!"Dan said.

"I have an idea."I said."It's risky though, if I can astral project inside Drago's body but I need a clear concentration point and with all this feeling, I can't do that now!"

"If I can turn myself into pure energy, I can help you with that."Apollonir told me.

"How do we make that happen?"Dan asked.

"We'll have to use Dragon Proudia but..."Apollonir answered.

"But what? I'll do anything I have to save Drago!"Dan said.

"For one thing when Dragon Proudia is activated and I become pure energy I won't be able to attack or defend at all."Apollonir continued.

"And then?"I asked.

"It'll be up to you to throw me into Drago but you only get one shot."Apollonir finished."You must hit the perfect core in his chest, dead and centre. Do you understand?"

"You can count on me, the only thing that matters is saving Drago!"Dan said.

"This isn't a game!"I said.

"If you miss, you could make Drago's condition even worse and end up taking Drago's life yourself."Apollonir told him.

"And mine."I reminded.

"But I can't risk that!"Dan replied.

"Well, Dan?"Runo asked.

"He's thinking!"Julie answered.

"Just look at them, Master Spectra. They're so scared they don't know what to do!"Gus said.

"Don't be a fool, they're merely weighing their options."Spectra said."They don't want to harm their precious Drago but Drago will happily tear them apart! Ability activate, Neo X!"

"That's too much overload."I said as Drago rose to 3100.

"The energy of all six attributes and the perfect is pouring into him."Nemus told us in horror.

"Neo Legend X combines all six attributes into one bone-crushing ability."Spectra explained."So the question is, what will you do now Dan Kuso?"

"Spectra, how can you do this?"Dan asked."Can't you see all this power is destroying Drago along with Amoi!"

"If the Dragonoid doesn't survive, it just means he wasn't worthy. I'll find another bakugan that is."Spectra responded cruelly.

"How can anyone be that cruel!?"I shouted disgusted.

"Worthy! You monster!"Dan responded."We've gotta make our move, Apollonir!"

"Are you sure?"Apollonir asked.

"Drago's suffering even if I have a 1% chance, I have to do it!"Dan said determined.

"Very well then!"Apollonir agreed.

"Ability activate, Dragon Proudia!"Dan shouted.

That turned Apollonir into a javelin.

"It's nothing I've ever seen!"Helios replied.

"It's now or never!"I shouted.

"Listen, Spectra!"Dan shouted."Drago's not your slave, not now, not ever! He and I have a bond you can never break, together we'll save New Vestoria!"

Dan managed to climb up Drago's tail and fire the javelin into the diamond and Dan flew back to the ground knocked out again.

"That's it!"I shouted getting that entry point."Let me in, Drago!"

I managed to enter and use all of my power to create this blinding white light which caused me a lot of trouble but it helped Drago out to get rid of all that dark power inside him but I was blasted out before Drago turned into a ball again.

"Amoi!"Dan said catching me.

"Hi, never doing that again!"I replied putting my arm round his neck."I couldn't feel any worse but at least I didn't drop like 50 feet unlike you."

"Drago?"Dan said putting Drago in his spare hand."Drago, speak to me!"

"Yes, Dan. I'm alright thanks to you."Drago answered."I'm sorry I let you down."

" You could never let me down! I'm the one who lost the battle and put you through all that stuff with Spectra, I won't ever do that again."Dan said blaming himself.

"If it's not my fault then it's not your fault either."Drago said."Agreed?"

"Yeah, agreed. Partner."Dan replied.

I was happy for them but I fell unconsious after all that intensity and power lost in one brawl...

_But the worst isn't over yet._


	14. Last Night

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter because I love the...kiss!  
_**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

_**Review please  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Fourteen:Last Night

_Here we are going far_

_To save all that we love_

_If we give all that we've got, we will make it through_

_Here we are_

_Like a star shining bright on your world today_

_Be there when you call_

_We'll reset it all_

_Stronger after all  
_

_Even if wrapped in darkness_

_Light is beyond the horizon..._

_That same creature that had been haunting me for a few days now appeared again in a dream where it went flying down into the same woods hastily and looked directly at the moon and showed me it's vampire fangs and evil hypnotic eyes and then the image of something breaking out of chains around a vicious fire and looked directly at me like it was after me._

I opened my eyes and I saw a starry night sky which makes me wonder where was I?

"Rise and shine."Naillkazer repeated the first words I said to her.

"Wow, you have a good memory."I noted rubbing the back of my head."Where am I?"

"Dan's home."Naillkazer answered.

"Well, that explains why I have a window view."I replied.

I heard someone enter the room and I could only guess...let's see, brown hair and eyes and has a dragonoid. So difficult, I think it's Dan but I'm just saying...yeah, I'm being sarcastic!

"When did you wake up?"Dan asked.

"Just now."I said sitting up."So what's the verdict on my condition?"

"Just taking it easy will be alright."Dan told me.

"That figures."I sighed."So worried about me?"

"No."Dan said.

"Oh, that's good."I replied disappointed.

I thought I would get one of those dramatic moments where people think I'm dead or something when I passed out a while ago.

"We were all worried."Drago told me.

"Sorry."I laughed.

"You really are crazy."Dan said.

"If I am, I must have gotten it from you."I replied.

"You are something these days."Dan noted.

"Well I guess it's thanks to you."I said.

"No way!"Dan shouted.

"Okay, don't get too defensive."I said putting my hands up.

I saw a small guitar in the corner and I never really noticed it that much until now which showed I didn't pay too much detail in the show did I?

"You have a guitar?"I gasped."I love playing the guitar."

"It's been there forever."Dan said.

"Well, can I play a number?"I asked desperate to play it.

"Sure."Dan answered.

"Thank you!"I squealed."I love this song even though it's not normally a guitar song."

_**How the universe began**_  
_** What the future holds**_  
_** Why do fools fall in love**_  
_** What happens to our souls**_  
_** Clues to life's mysteries**_  
_** Are what we hope to find**_  
_** Always reachin' for a reason**_  
_** Searchin' for a sign**_

_** To know the unknown**_  
_** (It doesn't mean that much to me)**_  
_** To know the unknown**_  
_** (Some secrets are just meant to be)**_  
_** Don't want all the answers**_  
_** 'Cause one thing is true**_  
_** As long as my heart beats**_  
_** I'll always love you**_  
_** So I don't need to know**_  
_** The unknown**_

_** Is there life on other planets**_  
_** Why there's magic in a kiss**_

I made the lights go off using my telekensis to make it more fitting to the scene and one of those moments where I sing under the starlight as others look on in awe which is an amazing moment for any singer...

I loved the darkness though right now...it's really romantic.

_**What dreams really mean**_  
_** Who hears us when we wish**_  
_** Everybody's wondering**_  
_** Tryin' to understand**_  
_** But all the revelations**_  
_** Are like castles in the sand**_

_** To know the unknown**_  
_** (It doesn't mean that much to me)**_  
_** To know the unknown**_  
_** (Some secrets are just meant to be)**_  
_** I don't need all the answers**_  
_** 'Cause one thing is true**_  
_** As long the earth turns**_  
_** I'll always love you**_

_** You don't have to tell me**_  
_** Just why you went away**_  
_** Now that you've come back**_  
_** There's nothing more to say**_  
_** All I really need to know**_  
_** Is that you're here to stay**_

_**To know the unknown**_  
_** (It doesn't mean that much to me)**_  
_** To know the unknown**_  
_** (Some secrets are just meant to be)**_  
_** I don't need all the answers**_  
_** 'Cause one thing is true**_  
_** As long as my heart beats**_  
_** I'll always love you**_

_**To know the unknown**_  
_** (It doesn't mean that much to me)**_  
_** To know the unknown**_  
_** (Some secrets are just meant to be)**_  
_** I don't need all the answers**_  
_** 'Cause one thing is true**_  
_** As long as the earth turns**_  
_** I'll always love you**_

_** So I don't need to know**_  
_** The unknown**_

I was just finishing the song with a gentle harmony even though it's gentle song anyway, there's always an ending beat to remember at the song.

" 'Cause one thing is true, as long my heart beats...I'll always love you."I repeated finishing the harmony.

"Awesome song!"Dan responded.

"Yeah, thanks."I replied putting the guitar back and leaving the room.

I went outside to compress and I saw Mira was talking to someone on her communicator which I could guess who it was!

"Who was that?"I asked even though I knew.

"No-one."Mira answered.

"You're that good of a liar, Mira."I said not fooled."It's Spectra."

"Don't tell the others."Mira said.

"I was expecting a bit more denial..."I sighed."Sorry, I understand I don't like it but I get it...I'm coming with you!"

"Don't!"Mira insisted.

"You're my friend and no way are you doing this alone."I said.

"Thank you."Mira replied.

"I need to learn to care more about myself."I sighed then laughed.

I was really nervous to tell Dan so whenever I got close to knocking on that door I always put my hand away because I kept on changing my mind but finally I wracked up the guts to do it after minutes outside.

"Hi."I said entering the room.

"Hey, what's up?"Dan asked.

"Where do I start?"I sighed closing the door."Dan...this isn't easy for me to say trust me!"

"What is it?"Dan asked.

"Well...I'm joining the Vexos."I answered.

Dan got a lot of alarm on his face and shock so I felt really nervous!

"Not what you think."I said before he exploded."I'm only well joining because I want to find out what the heck they're up to."

"Right."Dan said still in a bit of shock.

"Mira's doing it as well."I replied suddenly.

"What?"Dan yelled.

"Don't announce it to the world."I said wanting to calm him down."It's nothing huge."

"Oh, yeah."Dan replied sarcastic.

"Alright it's a big step...just do me a favour don't tell the others."I said.

"You sure this is gonna work?"Dan asked.

"If I said yes...I'd be lying."I answered."The plan is to find out more by doing an inside job."

"Fine."Dan agreed relcuntantly.

"Wow, I thought that would be worse! Thanks!"I said kissing him on the cheek."Whoo, am I emotional today!"

Is it hot or is it just me?...Oh, no!

"No problem."Dan replied.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me."I said.

And he did very well I can say. I loved that moment, I didn't want it to stop...like before I didn't want to let him go but I had to stop eventually after a very gentle, passionate, hot kiss. I never really believed in love before or ever so is that weird or what?

The next morning we were ready to go or at least a few of us anyway.

"Hi everybody."Julie said as she and Runo arrived.

"Hi girls."Dan replied.

"You ready to go?"Runo asked.

"Can't wait."Dan answered.

"If everyone is ready we should get going."Apollonir said.

"Wait Apollonir we've got one more,Alice is coming too."Dan mentioned.

We were waiting for Alice for a while and we had to go.

"Where is Alice?"Dan wondered."She's supposed to be here."

"This is strange for Alice,she's normally more dependable."Drago said.

"We shouldn't wait any longer,I will open the gate."Apollonir said.

"There she is."Runo pointed out.

Alice was running this way meeting up with us.

"We almost left without you."Julie said.

"You're late,Alice."Dan said.

"I'm so sorry I brought Lync with me but he disappeared."Alice answered.

"I can't believe you did that."Baron said.

"Lync is a traitor."Nemus said.

"If he's here then Spectra won't be far behind."Wilda replied.

"Have you lost it,Lync is Vexos and Vexos can't be trusted."Dan pointed out.

"He said he quit and had something important to tell you."Alice replied.

"Dan,this has got to be a trap."Drago said.

"Sure it is but we can't stop now."Dan replied.

"If we're going to go we better go now."Apollonir said opening the gate."It won't stay open for long."

"Yeah,let's roll guys."Dan said.

"Sorry you're not going anywhere."Gus said trapping us in a cage.

"Well,if it isn't the three Vexotiers."Dan said."Spectra."

"And Lync."Alice said."You lied to me!"

"Look,dweener you better let us out."Dan threatened."Mira, Amoi you're free."

"I'm sorry about this."Mira said moving towards Spectra.

"So am I."I sighed playing along.

"How could you?"Julie asked.

"Please don't."Runo pleaded.

"This is wrong."Dan said.

"I have no choice my place is beside my brother."Mira replied.

"No way,Spectra is your brother but even if he is you know what he's doing is completely wack."Dan said.

"Mira, Amoi,time to go."Spectra said.

"Don't do it,Mira."Dan shouted but she jumped anyway followed by Spectra."No!"

"Apollonir,keep the gate open."Drago said.

"I have no control over it."Apollonir said.

I winked at the others and jumped through the gate as well to New Vestroia now this isn't exactly the way I thought I would return to this place!


	15. Oceania

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

_**Review please  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Fifteen:Oceania

_See reflections on the water_

_More than darkness in the depths_

_No time for sweetness_

_But a bitter kiss will bring him to his knees_

_I'll show him forever_

_It'll take him forever to show him what I've got  
_

"Spectra so you decided to grace us with your presence?"Mylene said on our response.

"That's right. We had a little help from one of the six ancient warriors."Gus said.

"Yeah, right Gus."Volt responded not believing him.

"Too bad, I thought you were stuck on that garbage palnet for good."Shadow Prov said.

"Nice to see you guys too."Lync replied.

"Any news, Mylene?"Spectra asked.

Mylene finally noticed me and Mira now and had a rather bad reaction to it.

"What are they doing here?"Mylene asked."You fool, those traitors have no place among us. Explain this!"

"Mira Firman and Amoi Milan have joined the Vexos, accept it or else."Spectra told."Isn't that right?"

"He's right."Mira said.

"Smart thinking there Firman!"Shadow Prov said right in Mira's face."You can take it from me, the battle brawlers resistance is history."

They showed us on a computer screen that some members of the resistance were captured and held captive in those weird pods.

"They don't look so tough now and when the others get here, we'll pickle them too."Shadow Prov said laughing.

"That's Ace and Shun and Marucho."Mira said rather shocked.

I closed my eyes as look as the image was up, it was just too hard to watch as they are...or they were my friends if they find out about this.

"I'm sorry."I whispered.

I left the room to explore around the area and found myself at the stadium where Dan and Baron were there.

"Amoi!"Dan shouted.

I didn't respond, ever since arriving here I just didn't feel like talking at all.

"So you found your way back."Spectra said."You should have learned by now Dan Kuso. That if you stay on your world it would save you so much trouble."

"You can't shake us."Dan replied.

"If you have something to say,say it to us."Mylene said.

"We're here to stamp out your resistance for good."Shadow Prov replied.

_"Gaunlet power strike!"_

"Working on your plan,you're playing with the big boys now."Shadow Prov said.

"Calm down,mush brain."Mylene replied.

"You're not the boss of me."Shadow Prov said.

"No,but I am!"Dan replied.

_"Gate card set...bakugan brawl!"_

"Whatever dweeb."Shadow replied.

_"Bakugan brawl!"_

"My turn,bakugan brawl."Baron said.

Our bakugan knocked back Hades.

_"Pyrus Dragonoid stand."_

_"Haos Nemus stand."_

_"Darkus Hades stand."_

Hades was knocked back badly by us.

"No,you'll pay for that."Shadow Prov said.

"One for us!"Dan and Baron replied.

I smiled a bit and left the arena as it was rather hard to watch because I knew that pretending or not I was on the wrong side of the fight.

Apart from the battle arena everything on the inside looked the same like Alpha City so it was just endless corridors except this time I didn't have to run down them but there was a different room behind every room so I didn't know really know where to go.

I just picked one random room to enter and saw those three trapped in pods which was just too much to bare but Mira was there as well.

"Ace, Shun, Marucho. Our friends."Mira said."I can't just leave you."

She went to the computer set to release them but then Spectra came through the door.

"I'm sorry."Mira said.

"Your old friends,you want to save them right?"Spectra guessed.

"...Yes."Mira answered after a short pause.

Spectra didn't exactly fight against us he just released them for us and the three of them dropped to the floor out of it for the moment.

"You are in my debt."Spectra told us.

"Thanks but why Keith?"Mira asked

"I'm not Keith,I'm now Spectra Phantom!"Spectra snapped.

Mira gasped in horror but Spectra just leavt the room and Mira followed shortly after seeing our friends on the floor. I crouched down next to Shun just feeling more guilty than ever about this whole thing so the more I thought about it, I knew that I would regret it.

_I'm gonna wake up, yes and no_

_I'm gonna kiss some part of_

_I'm gonna keep this secret_

I brushed a lock of hair away from Shun's eyes but I saw that they were all starting to wake up.

"You're welcome."I whispered.

Then I leavt the room with a smile on my face for the first time in a while just feeling somewhat better now weirdly like a surge of positive energy came over me.

"Wow."I mouthed.

Using my astral projection I found myself back in the stadium again watching the brawl quietly cheering the brawlers on from the sidelines.

"Come on you're killing me here."Shadow Prov shouted.

"So much for the perfect dragonoid."Mylene said.

But Drago wasn't giving up.

"Is that more like it."Drago said.

"Why won't you just stay down?"Mylene asked.

"We will bow down to the 're here to free New Vestroia,our friends and crush the Vexos."Drago answered.

"You tell them,Drago."Dan replied.

"You can stop showing off now."Shadow said."Hades is charged up again to maximum power so let's light it up...I like my dragonoid extra crispy!"

"Finally ability activate dragon contender."Dan replied.

"Unbelieveable!"Shadow shouted.

"Nothing,no effect."Mylene replied.

"Sorry to disappoint but dragon contender taps into the perfect core and brings your bakugan to their base level and increases Drago's power by 600."Dan explained.

"Amazing."I said.

"No fair you're a goner."Shadow Prov whined before losing.

"Lets see how much power this controller can take."Dan said.

"I'm not done yet!Ultimate ability activate."Mylene said."Now not even the perfect dragonoid can take you!"

"Lets finish it ability activate strike dragon."Dan replied.

Drago still won anyway and destroyed the diminision controller.

"Hey guys!"Marucho shouted.

"Drago sure did a number on that controller."Elfin said.

"Oh man."Dan sighed."Are you okay?"

"You made it back just in time."Ace answered.

"You're the man."Marucho replied."Well after me."

"Lets get out of here."Drago said.

I waved by until next time anyway...I knew that this wouldn't go down well with me and Mira having done something bad already we aren't going to be exactly trustworthy now but I don't we never will be and I like I said I'm not gonna be here forever and thank god for that!

"They destroyed Beta's City dimension controller and all of our prisoners have escaped."Mylene said kinda angry."This is all your fault."

"No, it's not."Mira replied.

"You let them join us, you let the enemy in and look what happened."Mylene vented."Well, Spectra?"

"Do you doubt me, Mylene?"Spectra responded."Be careful."

"Actually this is your fault, Mylene."Gus said.

"My fault?"Mylene gasped.

"Of course, you're the one who lost the brawl and yet you accuse Master Spectra."Gus replied.

"No fair, I want a do over!"Shadow Prov whined throwing a chair at the wall.

"Chill out, freak."Volt said.

"Wanna see the playback of your loss Shadow?"Lync said.

"Be quiet!"Shadow Prov snapped.

_Mira wanted to find answers but now she's more confused than ever..._

_As for me I guess I want answers as well...  
_


	16. Singing in the Rain

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

_**Review please  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Sixteen:Singing in the Rain

The Vexos had moved to Gamma City and obviously me and Mira had too, I'm not exactly a big fan of the view as all that was below is lava and sometimes the fear of this city falling apart and going into the lava was rather terrifying.

"Are you alright, Amoi?"Naillkazer asked.

"I'm fine."I answered looking outside.

Knowing that news travels fast, Ace and the others would all know about me now but I couldn't even pciture their faces even if I did I would feel even more guilty and more regret than I already do...why do I feel this guilty when I know that I wasn't even truly with the Vexos but still Mira had a reason in their books me I didn't.

Still I did tell Dan the truth.

"Do you think they know about this?"I asked."I hope they'll understand when they do."

"We'll work it out."Naillkazer answered.

"I hope."I sighed.

I heard my door open and saw Gus enter.

"Hi."I said politely enough.

"Get changed."Gus said handing me a dress."Master Spectra wants to see you."

Now why have I been summoned now?

"I don't normally wear dresses."I replied."I'll be down in a minute."

When Gus had left the room to let me be as he thought I need privacy.

"Seriously, I may be going to dinner but I'm not wearing a dress."I said."I'll think of something else to wear rather than what I'm wearing now."

I had no choice, I had to wear a dress but not a white one, I decided on a black one with high heels to match. I couldn't wait to get out of it!

_Amoi..._

"Huh?"I said.

"What is it?"Naillkazer asked.

"I thought...it's nothing."I answered.

I went into the main dining hall with Mira in tow.

"Leave us."Spectra said.

Gus bowed and left the room.

"Please take a seat."Spectra said.

"What do you want with us?"Mira asked.

"Is it so strange to share a meal with my sister and ally?"Spectra responded taking off his mask."Mira, give me a chance. I have missed you during this time. Do you remember when we were children and we used to battle together and how furstrated you got."

"You didn't bring us here to talk about old memories."Mira said.

"Yes, you're right."Spectra answered."There are more important things to talk about. I know you want to ask me something."

"Tell me why you're doing this! You've duguised yourself and asked the resistance to join you. It doesn't make any sense."Mira said.

"The ultimate bakugan."Spectra answered.

I zoned out for a bit feeling rather drowsy even though I haven't been tired in ages and I wasn't a while ago. By the time my head was back in the room, Spectra had finished talking and Mira didn't look particularly happy.

"I thought maybe I could reach you that you were still my brother but you're a monster."Mira said."I don't recognise you anymore!"

I left the two siblings to their problems before I got caught in the middle of it mainly because of the need to sleep but at the same time I was rather afraid to at the same time.

"Whoa."I said nearly collapsing.

"What's wrong?"Naillkazer asked.

"I've felt like sleeping for ages."I answered."But I'm not tired."

Naillkazer looked rather down when I mentioned that so I wondered what was bothering her.

"What is it?"I asked rather scared.

"There's something I need to tell you."Naillkazer answered.

I knew it would be something bad...I was right. When I headed to the surface, I saw it was raining and I felt like screaming and I have no-one to hear it.

_**(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round **_

I saw Dan when I turned the right.

_**(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears **_

Then I turned around again and saw Shun as well.

_**(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by **_

Then I turned around again and saw Spectra behind me._**  
**_

_**(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes**_  
_**(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart **_  
_**(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart **_

_**And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever **_  
_**And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever **_  
_**And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong **_  
_**Together we can take it to the end of the line **_  
_**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time) **_  
_**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark **_  
_**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks **_  
_**I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight **_  
_**Forever's gonna start tonight **_

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart **_  
_**There's nothing I can do... a total eclipse of the heart **_  
_**Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark **_  
_**Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart **_

_**(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart **_  
_**(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart **_

_**And I need you now tonight **_  
_**And I need you more than ever **_  
_**And if you'll only hold me tight **_  
_**We'll be holding on forever **_  
_**And we'll only be making it right **_  
_**Cause we'll never be wrong together **_  
_**We can take it to the end of the line **_  
_**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time) **_  
_**I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark **_  
_**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks **_  
_**I really need you tonight **_  
_**Forever's gonna start tonight **_  
_**Forever's gonna start tonight **_

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love **_  
_**But now I'm only falling apart **_  
_**Nothing I can say **_  
_**A total eclipse of the heart **_  
_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

I knew all the brawlers I saw were in my head not in reality but the rain came down fierecly as I broke down into tears remembering what Naillkazer told me.

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Really, that's my company_

I went back to my room, Naillkazer looked at me with worried and regretful eyes.

"You look terrible."Naillkazer said.

"Thanks."I said sarcastically."It's a hell of a storm up there."

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you."Naillkazer replied.

"Bit late for that don't you think?"I responded still angry.

"I'm sorry."Naillkazer said.

"Please, life is too short for apologies."I replied."I'm apprently too big of a person to let something like this get in the way of our friendship."

"You sure you're alright?"Naillkazer asked.

"Stiff, sore."I sighed.

_Come here soon, Dan..._

When I woke up the next day, I felt more refreshed...now that's bizarro. Bizarro when did I start saying that?

Mira entered the room rather down.

"You look as good as I feel."I said.

She had a more puzzled look on her face when I said that.

"Don't ask."I sighed."So what's up?"

"Do you regret coming here?"Mira asked.

"Well...the obvious choice so yeah."I answered.

"They'll be here soon."Mira said.

"I hope so."I replied.

"Me too."Mira agreed.

"So wanna know what's bothering me?"I asked.

"Okay."Mira answered.

_Trust me, you don't wanna know at least not yet anyway._


	17. Sound of the Underground

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Quite a big reveal at the end, I really feel sorry for this character.  
_**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

_**Review please  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Seventeen:Sound of the Underground

"My prince, I have recruited two former members of the resistance to our side."Spectra said. "It's Mira Firman and Amoi Milan. Mira is Professor Clay's daughter."

I hate all this kneeling down.

"You are full of surprises, Spectra and I thought that Professor Clay only had a son."Hydron responded.

"What, I'm surprised that my prince knows of Clay's son."Spectra said.

"Your prince knows many things you may be surprised."Hydron replied."So you're Mira and Amoi, I'm counting on you to complete my collection."

"Your collection?"Mira responded puzzled.

"Would you like to see it?"Hydron said pressing a few buttons.

The wall behind him went up and showed five bronze statues of the original bakugan.

"Wow, impressive."I gasped secretly horrified.

"Those are..."Mira gasped.

"Of course, you know of the six fighting bakugan who saved New Vestroia, I have collected five so far."Hydron said."But one still eludes me maybe you'll get it for me. The ultimate bakugan, Pyrus Dragonoid, Drago."

"Prince Hydron, we are recieving a tranmission from Vestal."Someone said.

"From Vestal? Very well, put it through her. That is all, you are all dismissed."Hydron replied.

We headed back down to Gamma City on the elevator to prepare for the brawlers coming here but I know they'll win. Spectra could overhear Hydron's and Lync's conversation over a communicator while we were heading down.

"Did you get that?"Lync asked.

"You've got a tough job. Since you're gonna keep an eye on me. You better have this, Lync."Spectra said throwing him his communicator. "Seems the time to strike is now."

Using my astral projection, I managed to see that the brawlers were here.

"Here we are,Gamma City."Baron said.

"Look at the size of that diminision controller."Dan said.

The spire reached right into the sky.

"No that's not the controller it's the lift that connects Gamma City to the Ves Palace."Ace explained.

"That's handy."Dan said.

"Where's the diminsion controller?"Marucho asked.

"It's down there."Baron said eager pointing down.

"Whoa,the whole city is underground."Jaden replied in amazement.

"Oh yeah,Gamma City is much more top secret than Alpha and Beta City it was the first one to fall on New Vestroia it's the strongest one of all."Baron explained.

"Okay,so how do we get inside?"Marucho asked.

"That way,through the central lift."Ace answered.

"For once something that's easy."Dan said."Come on,let's get this show on the road!"

"Wait,Dan."Shun said."This whole thing is too easy."

"What do you mean?"Dan asked.

"Just look around."Shun answered."The Vexos know we're coming but there's no security."

"He's right,it's like they're daring us to come inside."Baron said.

"Yeah."I agreed.

No-one knew I was eavesdropping on them so they were rather surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?"Dan asked.

"To let you know what you're getting into."I answered."They are waiting for you down there."

"How can we suppose to know we can trust you?"Luna asked.

"You don't but you have no choice."I answered fading away.

I continued to follow the path that Spectra and Mira took to where the mechinical bakugan are. It was dark at first but then the lights came on showing the six mechinical bakugan that Hydron was going to use.

"Wow."I said.

They looked bigger in person rather than a TV screen.

"What is this?"Mira asked looking at them.

"These are the elite mechinical bakugan that Father and I have been developing for Prince Hydron."Spectra said.

"You are going to give these to Hydron?"I asked.

"I've decided to keep them for myself so I will convert the receptors so they only obay to my commands. With these and Helios, I will control the most powerful bakugan in the universe even if he is fighting against the perfect Dragonoid, there is no way Helios can lose. There is no-one who can stand in my way soon they will kneel before me, the Vexos, the Prince and even the King himself!"Spectra said laughing like a deranged freak.

"Power freak."I muttered.

"Oh, Keith."Mira said.

"Only a few more adjustments and they'll be ready."Spectra said."Gus, Mira. Take these bakugan, use them in battle. Then bring back the data on Percival and Drago."

"You want me to fight?"Mira gasped.

"With all due respect, sir. Are you sure that's wise?"Gus asked.

"Once again, you are questioning me Gus."Spectra answered.

"I just don't think it's smart."Gus responded.

"She is none of your concern."Spectra said.

"I guess I have Ceil, Luna and Kaito."I sighed.

When I arrived at the arena, I saw that they were already there.

"Time to fight."I said.

"My turn to fight."Ceil replied.

_"Gaunlet power strike!"_

"Gate card set!"Ceil said throwing a Haos card in.

_"Bakugan brawl, Haos Radiance!"  
_

_Take a breath_

_Take it dear_

_Calm yourself_

_If I play, I play for keeps._

_Sweating now, moving slow_

_My turn to think, my turn to go_

_And you can see my heart beating_

_You can see it through my chest_

_That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_Knowing I must pass this test_

_"Bakugan brawl, Pyrus Naillkazer Dragonoid!"_

"Why are you doing this?"Ciel asked.

"I made a choice and I always make the wrong ones don't you know that?"I responded.

"I wouldn't like to see you shout in pain again."Ceil said."Seeing it once in your battle with Luna was enough."

"No point of going back there, drive onto the west side I guess."I responded.

"And be found in a deserted alley somewhere?"Ceil replied.

I forgot how random these conversations are, I was secretly upset still about what Naillkazer had told me.

"What do you care?"I snapped.

"Amoi."Ciel sighed.

"Just because I've worked with you lot for a while, don't presume you know me."I said.

"So you want to do this?"Ceil asked.

"I do what I have to do, anyway you were found in a alley if I recall."I answered.

"That's not the point."Ceil replied.

"Then what is the point, Ceil?"I snapped."Ability activate, haos shield!"

"Ability activate, dragonic enforcement."I said.

It ended in a tie this round and we threw them in again.

"Gate card open, Haos reactor."Ceil responded.

That raised Radiance to 700.

"Ability activate, dragon's knight."I responded.

That raised Naillkazer to 750.

"They're equally matched."Luna noted.

"But for how long?"Kaito said.

"Nice moves, Ceil."I commented."But not good enough...ability activate, dragon contender."

That raised Naillkazer's power to be off the charts so no bakugan could compete against it letting me win.

"You were saying?"I said to continue our previous conversation.

"I was saying that you lived a life which only just came back to you, why not give it some time?"Ceil continued.

"I don't have time."I replied.

"Yes, you do. You've given a second chance don't throw that away before you have the opportunity to-."Ceil said.

"I'm dying."I interjected.

"What?"Luna said.

"Yeah and not some time, not later, now...right now. Naillkazer told me, I have six months left seven at the most so if you excuse me, I'm in a sort of a hurry."I explained.

_As my life flashes before my eyes_

_I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?_

_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye_

_But it's too late to think of the value of my life_


	18. Storming the Palace

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Long chapter but a good one.  
_**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

_**Review please  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Eighteen:Storming the Palace

"What do you mean you're dying?"Ceil asked.

"It's complicated."I answered.

"Then just give me the cliff notes."Ceil responded.

"This whole bond to the bakugan thing."I sighed."It's not dying perse. It's more like a deep sleep or a coma."

"You wake up from that."Ceil said.

"No...no, not all the time. Feels like dying to me."I replied getting teary."When you're me, life is everything and to know there's a limit on mine...it's rather shattering!"

"Calm down."Ceil advised.

"Listen to me."I said."First time in my life, I actually know what they mean by melodramatic."

"You're not being dramatic."Ceil reassured.

"I guess dying is gonna get me off the hook with certain things."I laughed.

"Don't say that."Ceil said.

"Why not? It's gonna happen and I'm gonna go down fighting like my mum."I promised.

"You better."Ceil replied.

"Are you being serious?"Dan asked.

I didn't know he was there so I felt rather bad making light of what I said.

"Give us a minute."I said.

"Two steps ahead of you, we'll be outside."Ceil retreated.

"So..."Dan said.

"Yeah, my life is pretty much well screwed!"I replied.

"Glad you find it funny."Dan snapped.

"Don't..."I sighed.

"Don't what? Don't care! You might not but I do!"Dan said.

"Dan...I really don't want to do this now."I replied.

"I swear that you won't die, I'll find something."Dan vowed.

Do a dying girl a favour...the word death is gonna become very common with me, that's really depressing.

"I said that if it does happen, I'm going down fighting even if it kills me."I reassured."That made no sense!"

I'm gonna need that sense of humour now anyway when we all regrouped, I felt like someone was watching us but I brushed it off as paranoia then again with this place being careful always ends up being a good thing.

We were on way up flying all the way up to the Ves Palace to free the original bakugan from Hydron which I know is going to be either tough or impossible whichever one sounds worse is the right answer most of the time

"Prince Hydron thinks he's safe in his sky palace."Ace said.

"But he's not as long as he has Tigrerra and the others as his prisoners."Baron said.

"I've seen them,they've been turned into bronze statues in his throne room."Mira mentioned.

"That's horrible,we've got to free them."Marucho replied.

"And we will."I said.

"We'll free them all."Shun replied.

"Hang on,guys."Dan said."We're coming!"

I saw the dimension controller come up from the top of the Palace and I knew what would happed next.

"Oh this is just perfect."I sighed.

Naillkazer turned back into a bakugan ball and I started to go down and you know what with all the powers I have it kinda sucks that I don't have the power to fly, I can astral project and teleport, have vision dreams but I can't fly!

Shun managed to think fast and use a grappling rope and catch me,Marucho and Mira to a top of an elevator heading to the Palace.

"You caught us but who's got them?"Marucho asked.

"They'll be fine, I just know that."I answered.

"That was totally weird."Marucho said."Why did you guys turn back into balls?"

"Yeah,didn't we destroy all the diminision controllers."Elfin said.

"Well,it looks like the Prince had one in reserve."Shun answered.

"It seems that the young Prince is tricker than we thought."Elfin replied.

"I just hope the others are okay."Mira said.

"They'll be alright."Wilda said."Drago won't let them down."

"I guess so."Mira replied unsure.

"Wilda's right."I reassured.

"You think?"Mira asked.

"Dan has been in tougher spots than this."Shun answered."We have to go on with the mission."

I've been to the Ves Palace before so navigating our way through it became extremely easy as me and Mira both knew where to go.

"So this is Prince Hydron's throne."Marucho said.

"I know it's huge but it fits Hydron's ego!"I responded.

"We have to be careful."Shun replied."He might show up any minute."

"One of these buttons should do it."Mira said standing by the throne.

When Mira pressed the right button the wall behind the throne went up. I've seen the statues before but seeing them never got any easier, it just grew more daunting and Shun and Marucho didn't take it any easier than I did probably harder as they were their guardian bakugan.

"Like them?"Someone asked.

Hydron came towards us from behind a statue.

"I already know how Mira feels about them."Hydron said twirling his hair.

"Prince Hydron."Mira replied.

"Haven't you humans ever heard of knocking?"Hydron said."I would have expected better manners espesically from professor Clay's daughter now get out before I decide to punish you for trepassing on my collection."

"On your collection?"Shun replied.

I didn't know what was worse seeing five bronze statues of trapped friends or his personality good thing I didn't care much for this guy or I would kill him...actually now that I think of it, kidding!

"Yes these six warrior bakugan are each one of a kind and I only need one more to complete the set."Hydron said."But you fools keep on interfearing in my plans,you won't stop me from getting the dragonoid."

"You're a monster."Marucho said."You took Preyas from me,the best friend I ever had and you treated him like a thing."

"Even worse than a thing."Elfin replied.

"That's right."Mira agreed.

"And I'm...going to make you pay for that!"Marucho shouted running towards Hydron.

"Nice tantrum."Hydron said.

An electric whip stopped Marucho in his tracks.

"Mylene."I growled.

"No-one attacks a vestal prince of the realm."Mylene said.

"I don't need help."Hydron said.

"Come with me,your highness."Mylene said.

"What did you say?"Hydron answered."No-one tells me what to do."

Mylene grabbed him anyway despite Hydron's protest.

"Trust me,this is for your own good."Mylene said exiting through another door.

"Those two deserve each other."Elfin said.

"Let them go."I said.

"The time has come to free our friends the bakugan."Shun replied.

"That's right."Mira said."It's what we've been fighting for."

"It's all worth it."Marucho replied.

Mira was looking for the right combination to bring the machine which could reverse the process.

"Can we free Preyas and the others?"Marucho asked.

"We'll see."Mira answered pressing the right button.

The machine came up from the floor.

"Nice job."Shun said.

"So what now?"I asked.

"I think we have to activate the biological maintance system to reverse the process that turned the bakugan into bronze statues."Mira explained.

"So what are we waiting for?"Marucho said."Let's boot this baby up."

"It's not so simple we have to figure out the right combination of keys to launch the program."Mira replied.

"There are a lot of keys."Marucho said."Oh,boy."

"It's like the matrix code, you have to be an expert to crack it."I compared.

"Look at all that data the combinations are endless."Ingram said.

"We'll never figure this out,it's impossible."Elfin said.

Marucho started to cry.

"I thought I finally found you Preyas."Marucho said."And now you're gone,I'm sorry I was too late."

"That's it!I can't stand to see you cry Marucho."Elfin replied."You're gonna short out the console."

"What are you doing?"Marucho asked.

"What does it look like?I'm trying every combination of numbers on this board so if wanna see Preyas help me push the buttons."Elfin answered jumping from key to key.

"Thank you,Elfin."Marucho said."You're gonna get me crying again."

Marucho started afterwards.

"That's it!"Elfin replied."Make your fingers fly."

"We've got nothing to lose."Mira said.

_You won't anything unless you try_

_Might end up falling but you just might fly_

_It's all about what you believe_

_And maybe something extra up your sleeve_

Yeah, if only freeing these bakugan was as easy as that but I'm not too big in giving in_..._still I'm getting a stiff wrist from all this typing and going fast made me get carpel tunnel which really does sting!

"Not that this isn't a great aerobic workout and all."Elfin said tired."But maybe this wasn't the best idea."

"Yeah."I agreed stopping.

"We can't give up now."Ingram said.

"Who's giving up?"Efin replied getting determined.

Mira stopped as well but I doubt it was the same reason as me.

"Mira,we can do this."Wilda said.

"Right."Mira replied.

"We're catching pieces of it."Shun mentioned.

"But we need the whole code to free them."Marucho said.

I heard a sudden vibration from outside and I could only guess that it was Dan's and Spectra's battle heading this way and they went through the bottom half of the palace which caused the area we were at to shake violently.

"Let me off this thing!"Elfin screamed hitting random buttons.

Those buttons were the code.

"Wow, now that's a coincidence."I said.

"The combination."Mira replied.

"Finally,a lucky break."Shun said.

"Tell me about it."I said.

"You'll be back to normal soon,Preyas."Marucho replied.

_"Auto-destruct system activated evacuate immediately."_

"Oh,come on."I moaned.

"We can't leave."Elfin said."The conversion isn't done yet."

"We have to get the brawlers out of here."Ingram said.

"We're not leaving."Mira replied.

"We might because I'm not ready to die just yet."I responded.

The Palace is going to explode any moment.

_"Auto self destruct system activated please evacuate."_

"We have to get out of here."Mira said.

"Yeah."I replied.

The Palace was crumbling around us and would blow any moment.

"No I'm not leaving."Marucho said.

"Marucho."Elfin replied.

"I need to free Preyas and the others."Marucho said.

The ceiling started to collapse and nearly crushed Mira but she managed to escape just in time.

"Mira,are you okay?"Wilda asked.

"I think so."Mira answered.

"You go ahead we'll finish up here."Shun replied.

The system started to go nuts and sparks started to fly.

"The system is breaking apart."I said.

I decided to do the most either generous thing or the most stupid thing I'm ever gonna do. I used my powers to teleport the others outside and as the dimension controller would be destroyed soon, I knew they would be alright.

"Why did you do that?"Naillkazer asked.

"No idea."I answered."I guess I put my life in perspective."

"What are you doing?"Naillkazer asked.

"I do what I have to do."I answered repeating my words from before.

Using my telekenesis to control the system even though it was breaking apart and it freed the bakugan so I did my job but like before telekenesis is draining so I ended up with my energy completely drained so I was unable to move and when the palace was about to collapse and explode not a good thing at all!

"Perfect."I sighed."I'm screwed!"

The palace exploded and I was flying out of it and actually still surprised I was even still alive after something like that...seriously am I immortal as well?

"Amoi!"Dan shouted.

I was refusing to open my eyes because I was thinking I was dead.

"Dan?"I said barely able to speak.

"That's me."Dan answered laughing softly.

I hugged him so tightly, I was so afraid to let go.

"I have never been so scared in my life!"I said nearly crying.

"It's okay."Dan replied.

"You try saying that after being caught in a near death explosion."I laughed.

I couldn't laugh because it hurt a bit actually.

"Ow."I winced.

I saw that my the area around my ribs was bleeding quite badly so that wasn't good.

"You alright?"Dan asked.

"Stiff and sore again."I answered.

The bakugan were free again and sunset was out, I felt like I was at a beach and we didn't have many beaches where I grew up anyway. It felt like I was back at Memoria which felt relaxing.

"Now this is more like it."Dan said.

"Sure is."Mira replied.

"This is what we fought for Mira."Dan said."Peace in New Vestroia."

"Yes but it isn't over yet we have to return to Vestal."Mira said.

"But if the Vestals know that the bakugan are intelligent can't they stay?"Dan asked.

"Yes,as long as we all respect each other and abide by the rules the Vestals and Bakugan can live together."Drago answered.

"Thank you,Drago but I don't think it isn't as easy as all that."Mira said.

"Prince Hydron and the Vexos may have left but they won't be gone for long."Ace replied.

"Which is why we're going to Vestal to spread the word and stop the Vexos cold."Baron said.

"But we can't do it without Wilda and the others."Mira said."Can they come,Drago?"

"Of course if they wish."Drago said.

"I will go with you Mira anywhere."Wilda said.

"And someone has to keep Baron out of trouble."Nemus said.

"I'll go too."Percival replied.

Alpha City started to take off now.

"Alpha City is heading home."Mira said."So we should get going too."

After saying our farewells we saw that Beta City was starting to go too.

"Looks like your ride is taking off."Dan said.

"Time to go."Mira said."Bye,everyone take care!"

The three of them took off with Beta City.

"Well,that's that guess it's time we have to make ourselves scarce too."Dan said."Hey,Drago can the bakugan come with us?"

"Of course they can."Drago answered.

"Hooray,now me and Marucho can party on Planet Earth."Elfin said.

Preyas and Elfin started bickering about who was Marucho's partner.

"Runo was really worried about you,you should go to her Tigrerra."Drago said.

"I am eager to see Julie."Gorem said.

"And I could see Alice again."Hydranoid replied.

"Looks like the whole gang is coming back to Earth."Dan said.

But my attention was more focused on Shun and Skyress.

"You're not coming Skyress."Shun said.

"Oh,Shun.I am part of your past Ingram is your future."Skyress replied."You have grown so much and I can't leave my home, Ingram look after him."

"Of course I will,Skyress."Ingram replied.

"I shall be watching over you in my heart but it's time to say goodbye and thank you."Skyress said.

"Well,almost all of us are going."Dan said."Well,Drago we're leaving."

"Give my regards to Runo and the others."Drago said.

"I don't understand."Marucho replied."You're not coming?"

"Drago can't come with us."Dan answered.

"There must be a way."Marucho said.

"A part of my body is the perfect core which keeps New Vestroia stable."Drago explained."I'm afraid I can't leave New Vestroia ever again,Marucho."

"Actually that's not quite true."Apollonir said.

The six ancient warriors all appeared.

"Drago,a bakugan evolves through battle you've become as powerful as the core itself."Apollonir explained."You've become strong enough to seperate yourself from the core at last."

"But how?"Drago asked.

"The core would stay here and you would only maintain a spark to keep your link."Apollonir said.

"Then I could go to Earth with Dan?"Drago asked.

"Yes,Drago."Apollonir answered."There's no point keeping you here on New Vestroia you have earnt the right to live wherever you want."

"Awesome!"Dan shouted.

"You can open the diminsional gate yourself now Drago."Apollonir said before disappearing.

"Alright then,lets go home."Drago said opening the gate.

"That is seriously cool,Drago."Marucho said.

"Lets rock!"Dan shouted.

We all headed back...I guess I could call it home which is something I haven't said in a long time.

Hydranoid went back to see Alice and Gorem to Julie the rest of us headed for Runo's place.

"Hey guys."Runo said holding Tigrerra in her hands.

"The battle brawlers are back together."Marucho said.

"Good to see you,Runo."Shun replied.

"Hey,Runo Gorem's back!"Julie said running to the door."Okay,so everyone's back well in that case...OH,YEAH!"

"Good to have the old team back together."Drago said.

"You got it friends forever Drago."Dan replied.

_"Bakugan Brawl!"_

_Just then I had a vision and you remember that creature I had been seeing in my dreams a lot...the one with devil/angel wings, vampire fangs and hypnotic eyes well I finally know who it is and honestly I never could have guessed or seen it coming.  
_


	19. Spirits

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

_**Review please  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Nineteen:Spirits

_It's been six whole months and to be honest it's been weird considering that I'm living a life which is completely new to me like I've just been born and I'm completely naive and clueless about the world but at the same time I'm anything but that!_

_I've been living with Luna, Ceil and Kaito for the long run which has been quite fun and that's not really the word I would have used to describe Luna. Luna's a good housemate she keeps that sense of mystery, Ceil has that party attitude so we're never bored and Kaito's just cool to hang around with._

_Despite the fact that I die or fall into a deep sleep, whatever it's been great actually. As for me and Dan well, I could say we got together but I'd be lying still the future's subjective you can change it if you can or if you want._

_As for the brawlers, life's been normal whatever that's supposed to mean but they are becoming really good friends people I can trust which isn't something that comes along every day._

Anyway, today we got a surprise from Mira but nothing can surpris me espesically when you know everything so now we are heading back to Marucho's place for a welcome back party or depending what the party actually is.

We just started to head back on Marucho's plane which is rather luxurious, I would love to go travelling around the world in this._  
_

"You guys look great."Mira said.

"Thanks,Mira."Julie said.

"Did you do something with your hair?"Runo asked.

"You noticed."Mira answered."Actually,I'm hoping Dan notices too."

"I'm sure he will."Runo said.

Why does every girl fall for Dan? Not like I could talk but still genuine question!

"What's with all the whispering?"Dan asked."Hey,Mira what's up with Baron and Ace,how are they doing?"

"You know,settling back into normal life."Mira answered.

"Now that the bakugan are free they must have a lot of spare time like us."Marucho said.

"Baron's busy helping his brothers and sisters at home. Ace I haven't heard from in a while."Mira said.

Our bakugan were saying their greetings to each other.

"So, Mira. Tell us what's been happening in Vestal since we parted ways in New Vestroia?"Shun asked.

"Yeah,I've been dying to know what happened to that creep Prince Hydron and his Vexos goons."Dan said.

"Well,where do I start?"Mira replied."After we returned to Vestal,we were invited to go on the evening news in order to tell our story while we were gone several rumours had been circulating about what had really been happening in New Vestroia...we went in front of the cameras to tell the people of Vestal the truth...of course,the royal family immediately denied everything and said that the talking bakugan had been some television trick done with sound effect,lucky for us the people believed we were the ones who were telling the truth and banded together to fight."

"So then?"I asked."What happened King Zenoheld and the others?"

"They disappeared one night under the cover of darkness."Mira answered.

"You mean,someone kidnapped them?"Ingram asked.

"No,they fled before they could punished for their crimes."Mira answered."King Zenoheld,Prince Hydron and the Vexos all escaped inside the royal palace before anyone knew it was too late to stop them."

"I can't believe King Zenoheld is such a chicken."Marucho said.

"King Zenoheld is no coward."Mira replied."He wasn't running away to hide in some part of the galaxy...after his escape the resistance learnt that Zenoheld had a bigger plan which would let him become the ruler of everything and everyone."

"That's crazy,we can't let that happen."Dan said.

"But how can we stop him if we don't even know where he is?"Shun pointed out."He could be anywhere."

"Well,we're not 100% sure."Mira said."It would be a difficult task to accomplish even for Zenoheld,let's hope it's just a rumour."

"Ladies and gentlemen."Kato said on the monitor."Thank you for your patience,we'll be landing very shortly."

"Wow,Earth is so beautiful from up here."Mira said looking out the window.

Marucho's place could impress anybody but for once I was actually there...trying to resist the urge not to scream like some crazed fan girl because to be accurate I had seen it before but seeing and going two totally different things.

"You think this is impressive,wait til you see the inside."Runo replied.

While we were walking to ballroom to the party me and Mira were completely taken back by everything, I actually wanted to pinch myself on a few occasions because with everything I've seen this actually feels surreal and how weird is that?

"Tell me I'm not dreaming."Mira said in awe.

"Everyone has this reaction the first time, I think."I gasped even though I knew.

"Can you blame them?"Mira said.

By the time we got to the ballroom I saw masses of food all lined up on long tables in 5 rows seriously we can finish all that?

"Wow,this all looks so fabulous."Julie said.

"Take it easy,Julie."Runo replied."Where are your manners,this is Mira's party."

"Oh,right."Julie said.

"To friendship."We all said making a toast.

"Welcome back,Mira."Julie said.

"Thank you,guys."Mira said."Oh,I almost forgot!Runo,Julie I brought gifts for you."

"Are those what I think they are?"Runo asked.

"Wow,gauntlets."Julie said.

So whenever those two need to brawl they can now and officially one of the resistance at last. I saw a mic stand and to be honest I couldn't resist a little performance so you know this is actually the first time I had performed in front of them. I guess you could count Alpha City but I don't think they really cared about it.

_**1 2 3**_  
_** In the place to be**_  
_** And it is plain to see**_  
_** That we are**_  
_** The fresh grooving**_  
_** The body moving**_  
_** The record making**_  
_** And the record breaking**_

_** And it goes a little something like this**_

_** *everybody dance now***_

_** Don't just feel the heat**_  
_** Let your body do the moving**_  
_** See you working more and more**_  
_** Get up on the dancefloor**_  
_** Bring it on just like before**_  
_** Let your body do the talking**_  
_** See you working more and more**_  
_** Get up on the dancefloor**_

_** Right listen**_  
_** This needs some serious attention**_  
_** I know you're trying to see through my attention**_  
_** So stop**_  
_** Cus I'm not here to entertain you**_  
_** Your cruising top of my tonights menu**_  
_** Girls going wild boys kicking cool**_  
_** What happens in the room stays in the room**_

_** This is new milenium**_  
_** Didn't I tell you**_  
_** The beat is about to blow off the venue**_  
_** Follow my foot steps**_  
_** Don't loose the roots**_  
_** Now the streets in my heart**_  
_** It takes all the rules**_

_** I'm here to convert you**_  
_** Show you my mission**_  
_** Dj pleads you dance for religion**_

_** Don't just feel the heat**_  
_** Let your body do the moving**_  
_** See you working more and more**_  
_** Get up on the dancefloor**_  
_** Bring it on just like before**_  
_** Let your body do the talking**_  
_** See you working more and more**_  
_** Get up on the dancefloor**_

_** Alright check this out**_

During the small instrumental break, I did a small streetdance and the brawlers were loving it or laughing at me whichever works.

_** *everybody***_

_** Don't just feel the heat**_  
_** Let your body do the moving**_  
_** See you working more and more**_  
_** Get up on the dancefloor**_  
_** Bring it on just like before**_  
_** Let your body do the talking**_  
_** See you working more and more**_  
_** Get up on the dancefloor**_

_** Don't just feel the heat**_  
_** Let your body do the moving**_  
_** See you working more and more**_  
_** Get up on the dancefloor**_  
_** Bring it on just like before**_  
_** Let your body do the talking**_  
_** See you working more and more**_  
_** Get up on the dancefloor**_

_** STOP**_

I did a small bow and got my round of applause.

"Thank you."I said.

After some drinks and food, I really got into the party mood and felt more sociable than ever which is weird because there's only like 9 of us so I wouldn't call it a huge party compared to the ones I had back home but can't complain I guess seeing that I wasn't really invitied to any parties there anyway because I was the weird girl in school and at the orphanage but look at me now!

"What's happening to me?"Drago asked starting to glow pyrus red.

"I feel strange too."Wilda mentioned glowing as well."Like I'm burning up."

"Now it's got me."Elfin said glowing too."Preyas,do you feel it?"

"Me,no."Preyas said."I feel fine."

"Tigrerra do you feel it?"Drago asked.

"No."Tigrerra answered.

"This is the strangest thing."Ingram said.

"What's happening, Naillkazer?"I asked.

They started to glow more intensely and before we knew it what to make of it we were all transported to this misty bleaky area which looked like limbo.

"What the-?"I said looking around.

"I don't wanna panic but this place is freaking me out."Dan said.

"Us too."Mira replied.

"Baron, Ace. How did you guys get here?"Dan asked.

"Like they're supposed to know."I sighed.

We saw our bakugan appear in their true forms in front of us and then we turned around and saw six figures appear in front of us.

"Who are those guys?"Dan asked.

"It is the six ancient warriors of Vestroia."Drago answered.

"Drago,you and your friends must listen carefully."Apollonir said."We were defeated in battle by King Zenoheld."

"What he desired from us was to take our six attribute energies."Frosch said.

"He needed them to power the bakugan termination system."Oberus explained."A machine programmed to destroyed all bakugan."

"To keep them free from Zenoheld's clutches we trust you with our six attribute energies."Lars Lion said.

Six lights of different colours came to our bakugan.

"There is no getting away from this stuff ever."I sighed.

"Guys,look at them."Dan replied."It's like they've all...evolved."

"Remember,brawlers you are our last hope against Zenoheld."Exedra said.

"Only you can stop him and his weapon of mass destruction."Apollonir replied."We are counting on you."

We came to back at Marucho's.

"I feel like I had one too many drinks."I moaned rubbing my head.

"All of you fell to the floor suddenly and were unconsious."Julie explained.

"That was the most bizarre thing ever."Shun replied.

"Was it a dream?"Mira said questioning what just happened.

"That was no dream."Drago said coming out of the ball."Just look at how we've changed."

Our other bakugan had changed as well including Naillkazer but what attribute did she get?

"Drago's right,it was all real."Dan said."It's not a rumour! That stuff about King Zenoheld is true and we've got to put a stop to his plan!"


	20. Girl By The Fireplace

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

_**Review please  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Twenty:Girl By The Fireplace

_I felt rather dizzy and strange since the whole getting the spirit attribute thing which couldn't be good._

"Dude,are you kidding me?"Dan said."You had this thing the whole time and you didn't tell us?"

"Yeah,Marucho."Julie said."What's up with that."

"Quiet, let him concentrate."Mira said.

"This should do it."Marucho replied.

Klaus appeared on the monitor.

"Good afternoon to you,my fellow bakugan brawlers."Klaus said.

"Hey,Klaus."Dan replied."I guess living on Vestal hasn't affected your sense of style...still rockin the 16th century pirate thing."

"Well,Dan thanks for the complient."Klaus responded."But we have other things to discuss."

"Guys,you've gotta help us."Baron said."They've come back."

"Hydron and his posse of Vexo scum."Ace said.

"So it looks like the Vexos are calling us out."Dan replied.

"Just like the anicents said."Drago said."They want our six attribute energies to power the BT system."

"At least they don't have the element of surprise anymore."Shun replied.

"We know what we have to do."Dan said."We have to go to Vestal to face these Vexos goons head to head...it's time shut them down for good."

It was obvious answer for us.

"Don't worry,guys."Runo said."Me and Julie can hold go the fort just like before."

"Yeah,we're all pros at it now."Julie said.

"Next stop,Vestal!"Dan said.

We went back Doctor Michael's lab in Moscow to go to Vestal but I knew it wouldn't be smooth sailing there. I still felt a bit dizzy and the room was spinning a bit but I managed to shake it off but I always wondered for how long?

"No pressure,doc but we're counting on you."Dan said."You have to make sure that we all get to Vestal in one piece."

"Yes,I undestand,you'll be fine...this isn't a slingshot,you know."Dr Michael said.

"Be careful when you get there."Alice said.

"Don't worry,we're the best."Marucho replied.

"The radar is picking up a atmospheric anomly coming from New Vestroia."Dr Michael said.

"What do you think it is?"Alice asked.

"The Vexos,who else."Mira answered.

"That doesn't make sense."Drago replied."None of the bakugan possessing attribute energies are there."

"Maybe it's a distraction to throw us of their tails."Preyas said.

"Or it's maybe another attack on our people."Elfin said.

"Elfin's right."Ingram replied."We can't ignore it."

"What do you think,Dan?"I asked.

"I don't it could be a decoy or it could be a trap to lure all of the attribute energies to one place."Dan answered.

"I'll go check it out."Shun replied."You made a good point it's probably safer we split up anyway,we'll catch you later in Vestal."

"Are you sure?"Mira said worried.

"Relax,he's almost as tough as me."Dan said.

"I'll go with you."I replied."That way me and Shun have a sure way of getting back to you guys."

"The dimension controller has locked on to the cordinates."Dr Michael said."If you're going to jump now's the time to do it."

"You'll be fine."Alice said."Just remember to hold your breath."

"This looks like New Vestroia."Shun said."But where are all the bakugan?"

"Think we've been transported to the wrong planet."I replied.

"No,we're in the right place."Naillkazer answered.

"But even though this is our home it feels different to me too."Ingram said.

"Ingram,what's wrong?"Shun asked."If we're really in New Vestroia then why are you still a ball?"

"I was wondering the same thing myself."Ingram replied.

"We destroyed the dimension controllers unless we missed one."I said playing along.

"The dimension controller is not responsible."Someone said.

I looked up and saw Skyress fly down towards us.

"There is a new danger here."Skyress said landing in Shun's hands."I had always hoped to see you again but not under these cirumstances."

"You look beautiful,Skyress."Shun replied.

"What is this new danger you speak of?"Ingram asked.

"We're here to help you."I said."What happened?"

_"Earlier this morning a strange metal sphere appeared in the any of us knew what to make of it,it had embedded itself deep into the ground."_

"A beam from that did this to you?"Shun said.

"Yes."Skyress said."You don't understand how painful it is to be enslaved to be granted freedom only to have ripped away from you again."

"Blasted Vexos!"Ingram said.

"We drove these creeps out of New Vestroia once and there's no reason we can't do it again."Shun replied.

We tried to destroy it but an electrix barrier kept on shocking us so I tried my powers but it was too draining and I fell on my knees.

"Are you okay?"Shun asked.

"Something's wrong."I panted."So what's keeping us away from it?"

"It's a extremely pwerful electric force field."Shun said."Whatever this thing is,the Vexos don't want anyone meddling with it."

"Blasted Vexos!"Ingram said.

Bakugan started to come from behind us.

"You're our only hope,Shun."Skyress said."Without the bakugan battle brawlers we don't have a chance against the Vexos."

"Well,if we can't destroy it. We have to find another way to beat the Vexos."Shun replied.

"We have to do this...just have to."I said.

"But how?"Ingram asked.

"What a pity for Shun that he has you for a partner."Skyress said.

"What did you just say to me?"Ingram responded angry.

"Hold on,Skyress."Shun said.

"No,where's his fire?Where's his courage."Skyress said."These are his people here and he cowers like a frighted child."

"What?"Ingram said.

"Forgive me but I only speak the truth."Skyress said.

"Ingram is no coward."Shun replied."I trust him with my life,we're partners."

"I meant no disrespect,Shun."Skyress said.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion kids."Lync said from the top of the sphere."But I'm here to take the Ventus energy."

After that little interruption I just knew where this was going.

"That electro-field had to hurt,Shun."Lync said."I thought you were gonna cry."

"Keep talking,Lync."Shun responded.

"I demand you return the bakugan to their natural state."Ingram said.

"Tough talk when standing so close to the BT system."Lync said.

"That's the BT system?"I said.

"Well,part of it."Lync answered."If you think this is impressive just wait until we get all the attribute energies and power it up. The BT system is really a thing of beauty."

"There's nothing beautiful about a tool of destruction."Skyress responded.

"Well,beautiful or not you have to admit it's pretty impressive."Lync said."Come on,why the angry face?I can't wait to introduce Mechinical Aluse!"

"Only fools joke in the face of battle,Lync."Shun replied."So are you ready,Ingram?"

"You bet."Ingram answered.

_"Gaunlet power strike!"_

_"Gate card set!"Lync said._

_"Bakugan brawl,Ventus Aluse stand!"_

_"Bakugan brawl,Ventus Master Ingram stand!"_

To make a long story short Ingram was losing badly.

"Please,Shun."Skyress said."You must use me."

"Are you sure?"Shun asked.

"Yes,more than anything."Skyress answered.

_"Bakugan brawl,Ventus Storm Skyress descend!"_

"Ability activate,whirlwind lightning storm."Shun said.

That lowered Aluse's power to 800 and increased Skyress's power by 200

"I really hate this kid."Ingram said.

"Not as much as I do."Skyress replied."You had your chance and you failed, it's my turn."

"Shun!"Skyress cried.

"I got your back."Shun replied."Double ability activate,thunder strike open plus green wave!"

"Ability activate,green boomerang!"Lync said.

That lowered Shun's life gaug big time mainly Ingram charged in without thinking.

"You okay,Ingram?"Shun asked.

"I'm sorry,Shun."Ingram said."I've fought a clumsly battle today and because of me,the Vexos might still win the Ventus energy. Most would consider it a blessing but I think it's a curse."

"In battle your head cannot be clouded espesically not with self-doubt."Skyress said."Come on, Shun. Let's finish this."

"She's right."Shun replied."Ingram is too unsure right now and Lync is too strong a competitor."

_"Bakugan brawl,Ventus Skyress descend!"_

Again,they were losing!

"I will not run from battle!"Ingram said."I will fight for Shun,Skyress and Vestroia!...Send me in,Shun."

"But Ingram..."Shun replied.

"I won't lose to the Vexos!"Ingram said."I will not let them defeat me."

"Only if you're sure."Shun replied.

"I am."Ingram said.

"Ingram,let's take the fight to them."Shun said.

_"Bakugan brawl,bakugan stand!"_

"Ventus Ingram has returned."Ingram said.

Yeah,we've heard this before.

"Ability activate,airwave."Lync said.

"Ability activate,moonlight slash."Shun responded.

"You will not take this energy from me boy."Ingram said."Activate Shadow-Wing."

"Shadow-Wing?I don't know that."Shun replied."Must be part of his..."

"New attribute powers."Skyress said.

_"Ventus Shadow-Wing stand!"_

"Ability activate,ninjtsu combo might-fang and vist-a-wing."Shun replied.

That let Shun win the battle. I felt rather impressed with him and trying not to clap

"Well,it still took 3 bakugan to beat my one."Lync said.

"Who cares?"Shun responded."In the end we still have the Ventus energy and you don't."

"Your arroganace was no match for our will to win."Ingram replied.

"Will to win?I'll show you idiots the will to win."Lync said angry."Next time you better run the other way."

Well that's one battle done but we are nowhere near done yet.

"We may not have destroyed it but at least we deleyed the launch of the BT system."Shun said.

"Shun,I'm sorry."Ingram said."I hope my self-doubt didn't let you doubt me as well and Skyress..."

Skyress wasn't anywhere to be found.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about you anymore."Skyress said."Now that you believe in yourself...the anicents decided to bestowe their powers in you for a reason,never forget that."

"I won't."Ingram said.

"You and Shun make a good team."Skyress said."Take care of each other."

"We will."Ingram promised.

"It was so wonderful to see you again even though it was for the last time."Skyress said."Goodbye,Shun!"

"We'll miss you."I said.

It was becoming night quite fast so we decided to stay in Vestroia for the night ahead and I started a small fire.

"Nice."I said folding my arms.

"Are you sure you're alright?"Shun asked.

"I'm fine."I lied.

"You haven't told them."Naillkazer replied.

"I thought Dan did."I sighed."Shun, I'm dying."

"No way."Shun responded.

"I wish I was kidding but that's just not the case."I answered."But I'm fine."

"Do you believe that?"Shun questioned.

"No, it's a lie just to stop people asking if I'm alright, it's the only way I make it through the days."I said."Look at me, suddenly I'm confessing."

"I don't mind."Shun replied.

"Glad you don't."I laughed.

I put my head on his shoulder to relax.

"You know back in Memoria I used to tell stories with the stars."I said looking at them."It's something my mother used to do when I was a baby to get me to sleep...I miss that when I think of it."

"What do you see?"Shun asked.

"A girl caught between guys. She has one that is forbidden, one that is everything she desired and the other is the normal one."I explained realising myself."You see, I like the one which is everything that she desired."

"Why?"Shun asked.

"Well, it means he's everything a girl could want."I said looking at him.

"Desires don't mean perfect."Shun replied.

"Yeah but sometimes when you want something you go for it."I said."So if I desire, I go for it besides life is full of temptations and if you miss something you might regret it."

I moved a bit more closer so we were like inches apart from each other.

"Wisely said."Naillkazer commented.

"Yeah."I said not really caring still moving in.

"Are you two listening to me?"Naillkazer asked.

"Right."I said still moving in.

We got as close as humanly possible and kissed with the fire starting to roar and the stard grew more brighter and intense. We went onto the ground and still refusing to stop, I ran my fingers in his hair while he put his hands on my waist. It felt like a fantasy come alive...I didn't want it to stop but I have to come up for air at some point...just not right now or at least for another 5 minutes!


	21. Hero

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

_**Review please  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Twenty-One:Hero

Teleporting us back to Earth took a lot of my energy but that wasn't my major worry at all and unless you've being living under a rock you know what is!

"It doesn't make any sense."Marucho said."We know the Vexos are after the attribute energies the six ancient warriors gave us."

"It's a trap just like luring us to New Vestroia was."Shun replied.

"But why bring us all the way here when they could keep fighting us on Vestal?"Baron wondered.

"Maybe they had to change their strategy when Spectra showed up again."Mira said."It was clear when we saw Spectra and Volt that they aren't allies anymore."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Spectra had a hand in this."Ace said."I don't see the Vexos going to the trouble of dimensional transport unless they had to."

"Maybe Spectra did something that forced them to take the fight off Vestal."Marucho said.

"All that matters is that our enemies have come to Earth."Drago said.

"Drago's right! Sitting here playing guessing games isn't helping us so we have to prepare for some heavy duty battle."Dan replied.

"We shouldn't be so eager, we could lose."I said.

"They already have the Haos energy and they've close to getting a few others."Runo replied.

"Runo's right, we have to be smart about this."Mira said."If they capture all the energies..."

"Then the bakugan termination system will become fully operational."Shun said."And all the bakugan we fought so hard to free will be completely wiped out forever."

"We saw the own thing when we were on New Vestroia."I said."It might be only partly operational but it still turns the bakugan back into balls."

"Oh no."Drago said in horror.

"I can't believe it just when they were finally free."Ace said."The Vexos better run when they see me coming."

"And that goes double for me, Ace. I'm so mad!"Runo said.

"Don't worry, Runo. We'll teach those Vexos a lesson."Julie said.

"Does that mean you two plan on actually brawling?"Dan asked.

"Well, it makes perfect sense. Since me and Runo have no attribute energies to lose we should be your first line of defence."Julie said."So you guys can fight only when it's absolutely necessary."

"But the Vexos are crazy powerful not any bakugan can beat them."Baron mentioned.

"Are you saying that my Tigrerra and Gorem aren't good enough to fight along side of you?"Runo responded taking it the wrong way.

"We've fought the Vexos so we know what to expect."I said.

"Trust us, messing with them is serious business."Percival replied.

"Well messing with us is serious business too."Runo replied.

"But we all have surprior strength."Elfin mentioned.

"So you're better than me?"Preyas responded.

"I was better than you before that."Elfin answered.

"Runo may have a point."Shun agreed."Battling the Vexos is too risky right now."

"They'll be expecting us."Marucho said."Maybe it's time to switch strategies too. I say we hide out and plan a sneak attack."

"So that way we'll have the element of surprise on our side for once."Mira said.

"Sounds to me like we'll be a bunch of sitting ducks."Dan said.

"Yeah, what if the Vexos find us?"Baron asked.

"Don't worry, I think of all scenerios."Marucho answered."I managed to create a barrier shield using dimension wave technology."

"Barrier shield?"Dan said.

"Think of it as an invisbility cloak so as long as we stay in this house the Vexos won't be able to find us."Marucho replied.

"Hey, where's Aelita?"I asked noticing she wasn't here.

"We thought she was with you."Mira said.

"No now I'm worried."I replied.

"All systems are go, looks like the barrier shield is working."Marucho said.

"So now we can wait the Vexos out."Shun replied.

"So how long do we have to wait?"Dan asked.

"What's the rush?"I said."If the Vexos follow so will Spectra."

"With the Vexos and Spectra coming after you all at once, you can't leave."Marucho agreed.

"But I came here to battle not to bury my head in the sand."Dan complained.

"Just think of it as a big slumber party."Julie suggested.

"Happy thoughts will help the time pass."Gorem said.

"I suppose there are worser places to be stuck than Marucho's house."Dan said.

"So you want to go down to bowling alley with us?"Runo asked.

"There's no point in fighting them, Dan."Tigrerra noted.

"Okay, I'm in."Dan said."Hey, Mira come with us."

"These next few days are sure going to be interesting."Mira sighed.

"Got me."I agreed.

I was getting settled in my room just lying down on my very, very comfy bed.

"Nice."I said.

"You okay?"Shun asked.

"Do you like sneaking up on people."I groaned sitting up."Sorry, just tired I guess."

"About what happened."Shun replied.

"Wow, now I'm the one who doesn't talk."I said falling back on my bed."There's nothing to talk about. A kiss is just a kiss."

"Because you liked it."Shun guessed.

"There could be a lot of reasons for that."I answered."For one, it's been a while and to even think about being with you...it's a complient."

"And..."Shun responded moving closer.

"You should explore a little."Naillkazer suggested.

"Saved by the bakugan."I sighed.

While I was checking out the music room, I was majorly impressed it had everything I could possibly need for one and another one I don't have to pay to use any of it unlike some places.

"This is music heaven!"I said."Might as well play a number."

_**There's a hero**_  
_**If you look inside your heart**_  
_**You don't have to be afraid**_  
_**Of what you are**_

_**There's an answer**_  
_**If you reach into your soul**_  
_**And the sorrow that you know**_  
_**Will melt away**_

_**And then a hero comes along**_  
_**With the strength to carry on**_  
_**And you cast your fears aside**_  
_**And you know you can survive**_

_**So when you feel like hope is gone**_  
_**Look inside you and be strong**_  
_**And you'll finally see the truth**_  
_**That a hero lies in you**_

_**It's a long road**_  
_**And you face the world alone**_  
_**No one reaches out a hand**_  
_**For you to hold**_

_**You can find love**_  
_**If you search within yourself**_  
_**And the emptiness you felt**_  
_**Will disappear**_

_**And then a hero comes along**_  
_**With the strength to carry on**_  
_**And you cast your fears aside**_  
_**And you know you can survive**_

_**So when you feel like hope is gone**_  
_**Look inside you and be strong**_  
_**And you finally see the truth**_  
_**That a hero lies in you**_

_**Oh ho, Lord knows**_  
_**Dreams are hard to follow**_  
_**But don't let anyone**_  
_**Tear them away, hey yea**_h

_**Hold on**_  
_**There will be tomorrow**_  
_**In time, you find the way, hey**_

_**Then a hero comes along**_  
_**With the strength to carry on**_  
_**And you cast your fears aside**_  
_**And you know you can survive**_

_**So when you feel like hope is gone**_  
_**Look inside you and be strong**_  
_**And you finally see the truth**_  
_**That a hero lies in you**_

_**That a hero lies in you**_  
_**Mmm, that a hero lies in you**_

_That a hero lies in you or someone else._


	22. Self Worth

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

_**This is a short chapter compared to most in this story**_

_**But the ending I think is great but you tell us what you think though!  
**_

**_Enjoy our story!_**

_**Review please  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Twenty-Two:Self Worth

_ Everyday is so wondeful_

_ And then suddenly it's hard to breathe_

_ Now and then I get insecure_

_ From all the pain_

_ I'm so ashamed_

I had those lines in my head ever since I sang Hero, I don't know why but whatever the reason it was doing wonders for my appitite as I hadn't eaten anything since coming back here and that's rather hard when Marucho's kitchen is like eating in a 5 star restuarant not that I've ever been to one but I'm pretty sure they are like that.

"I can't keep sitting around and eating. It's driving me crazy."Dan said.

"What's the plan, Master Dan? Are we gonna get Run to battle the Vexos or what?"Baron asked.

_ The more I think about my life, the more bad memories come back to haunt me. One time when I was walking home or what I called hell, these group of girls who went to the same school as me attacked me and left me bleeding on the ground. It could have been worse but they didn't do much damage to me and since then I've done all these types of self defense classes just in case it happened again...something like that really affected my self worth._

While I was reflecting on bad times, I saw Runo leave through the window.

"Runo?"I said.

After following Runo I found Mira as well.

"What are you two doing out here?"I asked.

"I need to prove to Dan that I'm just a good a brawler as the rest of you."Runo said."Relax, it's not like Tigrerra has an attribute energy to lose or anything."

"You don't understand how dangerous this is if the Vexos ever found you here-."Mira said.

"It's all over for you, Mira."Mylene said.

"Mylene and Lync."I sighed.

"Are these guys-?"Runo asked.

"They're Vexos."Mira answered.

"I think I'll be taking your spirit and subterra energies."Lync replied.

"Not so fast!"Runo, Mira and me responded.

_ "Gaunlet power strike!"_

"Gate card set!"I said throwing my card in.

_ "Bakugan brawl, Pyrus Naillkazer Dragonoid stand!"_

"Come and get us."I said.

_ Sometimes I would have the bullies in my head saying "Oh, she's gonna make nothing of herself."_

_To all your friends, you're delirious_

_ So consumed in all your doom_

_ Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone_

_ Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?_

"I like this girl."Mylene said.

_"Bakugan brawl, Mechinical Macubass stand!"_

"Another cyber bakugan."I sighed.

"We aren't fooling around this time."Mylene said."I hope you're prepared to lose."

_"Ability activate, fire storm!"_

That increased Naillkazer to 700 and macubass to 400.

_"Ability activate, drop fin!"_

That lowered Naillkazer to 100 and and Macubass to 800.

"Oh, perfect."I said.

_"Bakugan brawl, Subterra Magma Wilda stand!_"

"Look likes her turn."Lync commented.

_"Ability activate, fair warp!"_

Combined we add up to 1100 and they were at 600 so do the math.

"Here's your chance to get Macubass."Mira said.

_"Gate card open, Pyrus reactor!"_

That increased us to 1600 and we were well ahead of them.

_"Ability activate, battle composition!"_

_"Ability activate, fire tornado!"_

That put us ahead at 2600 and eliminated Macubass.

"Bring it then."I said.

_I had a vision and a very strange one at that._

_"Sometimes I think a Memorian can live too long."I said._

_The day is almost upon us...this is Amoi's final battle._

_"I don't want you to die!"_

_"This shall be spectatular!"_

_I saw my face cut and bloodied and looking on in both worry and fear.  
_

_"At last we are gathered for the end._

_Because a shadow is falling over all of creation_

_Something vast is stirring in the dark_

_"My name is Angel."_

_The darkness holds only one thing_

_The end of time itself  
_

"What was that?"I mouthed then focused on the brawl.


	23. The Angel

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

_**This would have been up shorted but Star had a major case of writer's block.  
**_

**_Enjoy our story!_**

_**Review please  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Twenty-Three:The Angel

_"The darkness holds only one thing. The end of time itself."_

_Ever since I had that stupid vision, I've been wondering what the hell it was supposed to mean and why something like that would happen and the one question I kept on asking was who the heck was Angel?_

_"A shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark."_

I was able to keep my Spirit attribute but Mira lost hers so you could say we both won and lost at the same time which brings the Vexos one step closer to activating the BT concentrate on the here and now everyone was watching a monster movie but honestly after living every single genre a movie can have...movies lose their thrill.

"Oh, man this movie is awesome on the big screen."Dan commented."Hey, Drago what about those monster moves?"

"Huh, movies always exaggerate. I could do better."Drago said.

"I don't know, Drago."Marucho replied."That monster seemed pretty tough."

"Whatever,it's just a stupid movie but if he were real I bet Percival could take him."Ace said.

"Yeah and Nemus could take him too."Baron said.

"But not as fast as Ingram could."Shun replied.

"This is why I hate watching monster movies with these guys, it always ends in an argument."Runo said.

"Plus it leaves me with a headache."Julie sighed.

"It's really not their fault, they're just extra wound up because they're stuck in here. Boys get frustrated when they can't battle."Mira replied.

"I'll remember that in future."I sighed distracted.

"You okay, Amoi?"Runo asked.

"Suppose I have a lot to think about."I said putting it lightly.

"Man, after seeing that I'm killing to brawl with those Vexos goons."Dan said.

"Yeah, me too this hiding out stuff is for losers I say we look for some Vexos to throw down."Elfin said."Sorry, I know it's not ladylike to say so, I'm just so furstrated by all this sitting around. I'm no scaredy-cat, I'm firece like a tiger. Let's just see one of those Vexos try to take me down, I don't care who it is. Prince Hydron, Mylene, Shadow Prov."Elfin said moving from side to side then stopped when she finished. "I'll knock them out like a bunch of bowling pins."

"Stop it!"Preyas shouted.

"What's wrong, Preyas?"Marucho asked.

"She's talking crazy, that's what."Preyas answered."None of us are afraid of the Vexos but that doesn't mean we can be irresponsible and start picking fights. As keeper of the aquas energy, Elfin has to be more responsible."

"Are you calling me irresponsible?"Eflin responded getting more wound up.

"Hot-headed is more like it. Who do you think you are, Elfin?."Preyas said."Just because you evolved doesn't mean you're indestructable, you young ones are so cocky."

Cocky?...I don't agree with that part but I have to say I know the difference of being brave and being stupid.

"Cocky? Just because we aren't afraid to battle like you old folks?"Elfin responded."You've got some nerve, Preyas."

"I might be older than you but it doesn't mean I can't brawl circles around you."Preyas said.

_I knew where this was going and I wasn't sure if I should get involved or not but knowing this place you do something whether you want to or not._

_"The day is almost upon us...this is Amoi's final battle."_

_Right, I know that I have the whole dying crap coming soon but final battle sounds sudden not predetermined but since when do I give a damn about fate or destiny?_

I sneaked out of the theatre and went outside even though I knew the risk of the Vexos finding me, I really didn't care in fact I didn't really care for anyting at this moment in time.

"Sorry."I apologised.

She had this long coat on and wearing shades. She looked like she had something to hide.

"Amoi, right?"She knew.

"How do you know my name?"I asked backing a few steps.

"I know a lot of things, I guess this is one of them."She answered.

"Why talk in riddles?"I said.

"What do you want to know?"She asked.

"Who the hell are you!"I answered loudly.

"How do humans find wearing these things cool?"She wondered throwing her shades on the floor then crushed them by stepping on them.

"Those were cool."I said. "So you're not human?"

"I could answer that but I really don't want to."She replied unzipping her jacket.

"You with the Vexos?"I asked.

"Maybe and maybe not."She answered.

"Can you just give me a straight answer."I groaned.

"Why should I? This is more fun."She smirked taking off her jacket.

_She was wearing a black vest and jean shorts with high-heeled black boots. Her eyes were a weird hypnotic emerald colour._

She pushed me right onto the floor with little effort made not even wasting a breath.

"Who are you?"I asked wiping blood my lip.

"My name is Angel."She whispered in my ear.

_Angel...the girl from my vision but what role does she have to play?_

"You'll see me again."Angel promised showing her black devil wings_._

"It's you!"I realised.

She flew away just with such elegance but rather dramatically and evil too.


	24. Moonlight

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

_**Review please  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Twenty-Four:Moonlight

_In the beginning there was darkness_

_Then from the darkness came the mana_

_And with the mana...the visions!_

_We were not alone. There were other worlds, other tribes moving through the heavens like a plague. They would destroy us!_

_Alone in the tribe, I possessed the second sight. The mana flowed through me like fire unleashing the magic within._

_The ancient legends had foretold my coming. I was the one destined to lead, the chosen one._

_The time for peace was behind us now was the time for war!_

_We would face powerful magic, the fury of the elements! Some would live, many would die!_

_But with faith and courage, we would destroy our enemies!_

_And I...I would become a God._

I remembered that prologue so well, I could literally make a movie using that opening. Still I guess it could reflect my past in some strange ways...although in other ways there are large differences such as I'm not a God though it would be pretty rad to be one. What? Like you have never thought about it!

"Hi."Ceil said.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"I snapped.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."Ceil grinned. "Why are you so IDDW?"

"IDDW?"I questioned not knowing what that meant.

"In day dream world."Ceil sighed.

"I have never heard of that expression in my life."I said.

"Yeah, I made it up just now."Ceil laughed.

"So how's big sis?"I asked.

"Luna and Kaito are on the roof, I was actually hearing in on some convo before leaving."Ceil explained.

"I don't like to eavesdrop but what did they say?"I asked.

"It goes like this."Ceil started.

_"I was going to the roof to look at the night sky from a closer view which is something Luna does whenever she wants to think or something like that...she isn't exactly miss personality as you have noticed."_

_"Oh, I've noticed!"_

_"Check this part out though because this is stuff Luna hasn't really ever said before and for someone who is well into all that philisophy stuff it's weird to hear."_

_"You're full of complients about your sister. You know that?"_

_"Close your eyes."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's easier to picture it that way."_

_"Sometimes I can really believe that you and Luna are related."_

_"Thanks. Listen carefully..."_

I did listen and wow closing my eyes really did help me out with imagining how it felt like I had seen it right from Luna's mind.

_"Luna, why do you brawl anyway?"_

_"Because I'm bonded to it."_

_"Huh, you're bonded?"_

_"Yes, it's a bond."_

_"You mean to the bakugan?"_

_"To all things."_

_"You're very strong, Luna."_

_"I haven't got much else."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's time, let's go."_

"I went downstairs before they saw me but that's the gist of it."Ceil finished.

"Wow...you think those two like each other?"I asked.

"Luna in love?...Never gonna happen."Ceil snorted.

"Maybe and maybe not."I said smiling. "Come on even Luna is human despite she seems like the opposite."

"You don't know my sister."Ceil responded.

"Yeah but I picked up on it. She has emotions whether she wants them or not."I said.

Miss Luna Moon in love would be surprising and weird...Miss Luna? When did I start calling her that?...Anyway because she is the ultimate stoic person I have ever met apart from Shun so seeing her with emotions means she does have them which clearly she hates to show.

"Deep in thought, you are?"Naillkazer noted.

"Yeah."I said.

_"At last we are gathered for the end."_

_"Amoi Milan's final adventure concludes."_

_"This shall be spectactular."_

Although that vision always came back to haunt me but not every vision does come true, let's hope mine won't come true as well.

"You alright?"Dan asked.

"Not really."I said.

"What's wrong?"Dan asked.

"Where do I start?"I sighed.

All the explaining about Angel and the very, very haunting vision. I'm pretty sure that at the end of this whole adventure, I'll have a really bad case of insomnia which will probably cause a lot of press and with me being an orphan, I can just picture the amount of therepy I'll apprently need and all the lame hypnosis and treatments. This proves I watch one too many movies and TV shows.

"So who is she?"Dan questioned.

"I don't really know. All I can know is that the feeling off her is a lot of mystery like if you think she's on your side...you're wrong and that she's powerful, really powerful."I said. "Just if you meet her don't be sure of your first impression."

"Okay, what about that weird vision?"Dan asked.

"I'm not entirely sure but I know whatever it means, it's a definately an bad omen for me."I sighed. "I'll worry about that after this whole thing is over."

_"The day is almost upon us, this is Amoi's final battle."_

I shook my head to get that sentence out of my head although I knew that I couldn't ingore it forever, I'm going to put it off..._at least for now.  
_


	25. Checkmate

_**Been a while for various reasons. Blame Star for having exams and coursework to do for the last few months and tragically that's above this but hopefully it won't again too soon but I can't promise anything.**_

_**Good thing is about long breaks is that my writing comes back stronger than ever.**_

_**This chapter is more narrative if anything else so you get a real glimpse into Amoi's mind. There's not so much action, more decisions needed to be made. Yeah, that decision.  
**_

_**Enjoy this long awaited chapter and review.

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Five: Checkmate

I've been trapped in Marucho's house for a few days now and cabin fever could really run high considering that Elfin ran off and lost her aquas energy for example. So then there were four: Pyrus, Ventus, Darkus and Spirit. Naillkazer and I have managed to keep our game on for obvious reasons but now at last that Bakugan Interspace has been created, we didn't have much in the way of stopping us from practicing our skills although I haven't really felt up to it recently. Maybe from all the constant looking over my shoulder which is getting really old. Then again, it might have something to do with the fact that I'm caught between two guys who are amazing in their own right. Dan's fun, impulsive, funny (in his own way) and just when he wants to be rather sweet. Shun's cool, calm and collected and pretty much the opposite of Dan but even he has his sensitive side despite it being really well hidden! Also, it doesn't help when these two are best friends as well. God, I feel like Bella from Twilight and I hate Twilight but I do think Jacob is hot.

God, my life is like my own personal soap opera or teen drama, whichever works. Think about it: Constantly caught between guys, the adventure and the secrets. I never liked keeping secrets but still I think this one will just blow up in my face no matter what happens.

"Naillkazer, what would you do in a battle you can't win?" I asked.

"What do you mean exactly, Amoi?"

"Well, it's just that...you know I like Dan in more ways than one but then there's Shun."

"A love dilemma?"

"You got it in one. I just I don't which way is the right way anymore."

Life is a crossroad. You either go one way which is right and the other is wrong but there's no right or wrong to this one. Great, I just remembered that Runo is in picture and that does me no favors but what choice do I have? I hurt someone no matter what decision I make. Seriously, why did you guys have to be so wonderful! It's actually painful to think about but maybe a little musical therapy would help but I think I'll play one song that I thought I would never relate to considering...dare I say it? A Miley Cyrus song!

_**Smooth-talking**_  
_**So rockin'**_  
_**He's got everything that a girl's wantin'**_  
_**Guitar cutie**_  
_**He plays it groovy**_  
_**And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid**_

_**Think I'm really falling for his smile**_  
_**Get butterflies when he says my name**_

_**He's got something special**_  
_**He's got something special**_  
_**And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental**_  
_**He's got something special**_  
_**He's got something special**_  
_**I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one**_  
_**He could be the one**_  
_**He could be the one**_  
_**He could be the one...**_  
_**He could be the one**_  
_**He could be the one**_  
_**He could be the one...**_

_**He's lightning**_  
_**Sparks are flyin'**_  
_**Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and**_  
_**I'm gain' crazy**_  
_**About him lately**_  
_**And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing**_

_**Think I'm really digging on his vibe**_  
_**He really blows me away**_

_**He's got something special**_  
_**He's got something special**_  
_**And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental**_  
_**He's got something special**_  
_**He's got something special**_  
_**I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one**_  
_**He could be the one**_  
_**He could be the one**_  
_**He could be the one...**_  
_**He could be the one**_  
_**He could be the one**_  
_**He could be the one...**_

_**And he's got a way of making me feel**_  
_**Like everything I do is**_  
_**Perfectly fine**_  
_**The stars are aligned when I'm with him**_  
_**And I'm so into him...**_

_**He's got something special**_  
_**He's got something special**_  
_**And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental**_  
_**He's got something special**_  
_**He's got something special**_  
_**I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one**_  
_**He could be the one**_  
_**He could be the one**_  
_**He could be the one...**_  
_**He could be the one**_  
_**He could be the one**_  
_**He could be the one...**_

I couldn't get images of those two out of my head as I sang that song. They could both be guys that I could spend the rest of my life but you can't always get what you want which is one of the reasons why life does suck on occasion but I can't handle this anymore. I have to make a decision: It's either Dan or Shun? Praying that someone else doesn't enter this already complicated mix.

It's strange. I mean, I spent so long closed off from things like love as I considered them pointless but I have grown up as an orphan so it would be a main reason why. Both Dan and Shun have made my heart melt to the ground because I finally found something true. If I was back home, people would think I was crazy. Still, I never cared for what the superficial thought of me; that world is such a bore.

_Closed off from love_

_Didn't need the pain_

_Time starts to pass and before it _

_You're frozen_

_But something happened for the very first time with you_

What if I'm not meant to get what I want? What if no-one is? And this is a TV Land world where people always have happy endings but now with me here...it just never seems to be like that here any more. I guess this is my real world.

Okay, Amoi. Decision time!

"Dan or Shun?" I asked myself.

The idea is to listen to your heart and find out who you love most or at least this is how it works in a show. I closed my eyes but then I just saw both of them even when all I could see is black. I opened my eyes automatically when that happened. Seriously, that's just cruel! Is my heart even against me now? God, you know you've reached rock bottom when you can't even trust yourself. Maybe next time when I enter a show, I'll go for a Disney one...on second thought, being in High School Musical would give me even bigger nightmares. Example: We're all in this together? Breaking Free? Maybe I'll pass.

Right, how about thinking about what guy I would normally go for? I wouldn't know, I haven't been much of a boyfriend person before. Last time I said that, someone thought I was a lesbian. No offense to any lesbian out there. I hate homophobes myself but this whole train of thought should stop now, yeah.

Back to basics in this never ending narrative in my very tortured head. Let's see...Dan is like I said fun and impulsive. I love his dark brown eyes, I could get lost in them all the time which just puts me at his mercy all the time. I never thought of Dan as the guy that would get my attention but I guess I learn a lot of things from knowing someone so well almost stalker like if only he knew. Although he isn't the brightest person in the world, he can make me laugh and makes me forget all about what would be bothering me in a second and not many people have done that for me. He's like someone I've known my entire life rather than just a few months.

Shun's just perfect, not depressing Edward Twilight perfect but just...he's real, he's cool and hot, just all round perfect. Whoever created him knew what they were doing. The raven hair, the upset light topaz eyes almost hypnotic and that he can just be so amazing and even though he's a constant stoic, he's also sensitive to others and he would help his friends at any turn which is all a person could want: Smart, attractive, cool, the eyes which could just let him into the core of my soul with no effort involved. Again, not something most people could do to me as I always kept my guard up and never let people really see the real me as I always thought I was different. I was too right there.

"Why do they both have to be so amazing? Why couldn't you be a little less perfect?" I moaned.

I'm moaning at a ceiling. Yeah, completely normal behavior, Amoi! I can't stop thinking about them. They're both so awesome and I would stay with them through it all. Come on, they've made me a romantic as well? Great, bring on the annoying need for Haagen-Dazs after this is over.

Right, calm down. I took a deep breath and really just relaxed and thought about it. Then just one person just popped into mind. I smiled at that thought and soon enough I was fast asleep although I don't think I want to wake up.

_The strange thing about love is that you are always at its mercy._


	26. Vision

**_Sorry, it's been a while. School work has Star here busy as she needs to pass her exams pretty badly._**

_**Enjoy this long awaited ending and review.

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty Six: Vision

I'm thinking about Angel. She's not exactly the easiest girl to understand and anyone who has wings definitely passes the boundaries of weird, scary and mysterious but what is up with her anyway? She's not exactly from first impressions a bad person although she certainly looks it. What's her connection to me? God, if her idea is to cause me annoying questions in my head, she has done a great job.

_"The darkness holds only one thing. The end of time itself."_

_"A shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark."_

_"I'm going to die." I say.  
_

_"__The day is almost upon us...this is Amoi's final battle."_

_"I don't want you to die!"_

_"At last, we are gathered for the end."_

What is with that vision I had? Obviously, it's the future. But where in the future? Everything sounds so final in that thing which is driving me crazy! Angel is also connected to that vision as well and what role does she have to play? Man, this isn't easy to work out on your own? But how does Memoria connect to this vision as well_? _This is insane!

I think it doesn't take too far in the future but it stills far enough anyway but I already know I'm going to die or go into a deep sleep, whatever, same thing to me really. What if that really means my death is destined? That's quite a freaky thought. Still, what happens after this whole deep sleep thing anyway? What happens to me? Do I change? Do I become someone else completely?

I'm doing myself no favors trying to work this out. Everywhere I'm looking, I'm finding only questions which is making me rather angry! One thing after another and it's confusing enough to being with!

Well, to change a very annoying subject. Marucho is juts about ready with Interspace although the other brawlers don't know yet which leaves me with one thing to do before that whole shebang kicks off following that. I have to meet Billy who is Julie's boyfriend although how does a long-distance relationship work is beyond me. I can talk, I like two guys who live in another universe to mine so a bit hypocritical, don't ya think?

"This is a surprise." I sighed.

"Yeah, how did you find us?"Shun asked.

"You know, I have my sources."Billy answered

"Why didn't you call ahead to let us know you were coming?"Julie asked.

"You know me, Julie. I always like making a big entrance."Billy answered.

"I hear you've been traveling the world. I bet you have some awesome stories to tell."Dan said.

"Yeah, maybe a few. But it would be nothing to what you've been doing in New Vestroia and Vestal. I would rather talk about that stuff."Billy replied.

"You know about that?"Dan said shocked.

"More sources?"I said.

"Actually, I ran into Klaus a while back and he gave me one of these."Billy answered bringing a gauntlet out of his bag.

"A gauntlet! Why would you bring that here?"Shun asked.

"Why not? You never know when a gauntlet might come in handy."Billy said.

"What's wrong, Shun?"I asked.

"Something feels wrong."Shun answered.

We saw a certain transmission from Kato on the monitor screen.

"Master Marucho, your chief technician wanted to inform you that everything is ready."Kato explained.

"Fantastic, tell him we'll be right there."Marucho answered.

"What test is he talking about?"Dan asked.

After approaching a whole new room we could find our answer.

"Follow me."Marucho said.

"What is this place?"Dan asked.

"It's like we're in some kind of video game."Ace said.

"Actually, Ace. You aren't that far off."Marucho replied."This is the operation room for the online virtual system I built called Bakugan Interspace."

"What the heck is Bakugan Interspace?"Dan asked.

"You remember when we were introduced to our bakugan we thought they were just part of a game."Marucho said starting to explain.

"Yeah, I remember. Shun and I even made up some of the rules."Dan said.

"Is that true?"Mira asked.

"We bakugan were like helpless pawns."Drago commented.

"I'm really sorry, buddy. That was before we knew you were living beings just like us."Dan said.

"Well, I wanted to see if I could bring back the fun elements of the game but in an virtual form that way no bakugan can be harmed. So I secretly started this project and been working on it in my spare time."Marucho explained.

"Looks like Billy isn't the only one who likes surprises."Runo commented.

"I don't know what's so great about surprises. They're totally overrated."Ace responded.

"Unless you're talking about surprise birthday parties. Especially when there's ice cream and cake."Baron said making a random point.

"Let me understand this. Kids from all over the world can battle in this virtual arena anytime they want just by logging on."Mira said to clarify.

"Yes, that's basically it."Marucho agreed.

"Big deal. It sounds more like a chatroom."Shun replied unimpressed.

"No this is way cooler."Marucho said.

"Will you quit stalling then?"Preyas said impatient."Tell us about it!"

"Yes, Marucho. Tell us, tell us!"Elfin said like a little kid excited.

"After months of research and loads of trial and error, my team of computer engineers and technicians have found a way to import people to data and import that data into the virtual world."Marucho explained.

Basically, we could enter that virtual world now.

"Well, that's the theory anyway."Marucho admitted.

"What do you mean theory?"Elfin asked not as excited now.

"So you mean that..."Runo started.

"We get to test it out?"Mira asked.

"I was going to do it myself but now since you're all here."Marucho said.

"I don't know, I don't think you should make yourself a test guinea pig."Preyas said worried.

"Don't worry, my staff have run every safety test."Marucho said."But if any of you are still unsure, I understand. Bakugan Interspace is a great way for us to practice our brawling while we hide out from the Vexos."

"I say I'm in."Dan said.

"Yeah, I'm with Master Dan."Baron agreed.

I didn't feel like going as I'm still bothered about that stupid vision I had but I have the time to work it out before everything starts to pick up when they find out the Vexos have found us. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

_I'm back at Memoria. I know this is only a dream but it's nice to see it before it got destroyed. I can see my mom and my dad playing with me in our house. Then I would go down to the cove to sit on the boat which would be used later during the storm that destroyed Memoria. I got sealed in another world just for the sake of saving me. I still wonder why they did that. I mean, what is so special about me? _

_Back to the point, I'm greeted by this girl. She's only around six or seven years old. I don't know how I know her but she seems familiar to me for some reason._

_"Hi, Amoi. Why are you here?" She asked.  
_

_"It's nice."_

_"It's only a cove."_

_"Maybe but it's still pretty enough. I love seeing the ocean."_

_"I would hate it for anything to happen to this place."_

_"Yeah, like that winged thing that's been seen recently."_

_"Can I tell you something?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I have wings now."_

_"No! That's so great."_

_"Can I trust you?"_

_"Yeah."_

I snapped my eyes open when I realized who that girl was. It was Angel! She lived in Memoria all those years ago!_  
_


End file.
